


Redemption

by lesbehonest225



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Historical References, Lesbian Character, New Character - Freeform, Original Character- Jessie Holliday/Jessie Cummings, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbehonest225/pseuds/lesbehonest225
Summary: The growing thud of a helicopter echoed through the hills as the rider reined in her mount and cut into the trees. She grimaced as it soared over-head, obviously hell-bent on escaping this territory.“Not that I blame you.” She muttered, pushing back her dark hair under her black Stetson as she watched it disappear into the horizon. She wondered briefly what it carried, as beasts such as those were still uncommon out this way, before readjusting her seat and kicking off into the valley again. Her stallion surged beneath her. The locket around her neck grew heavier with every mile and as familiarity set in, she pushed back the memories, focusing instead on the stillness of her surroundings. On top of the wind, a guttural howl arose and she knew she was close.A dark figure rides into Purgatory with a past full of secrets and a cursed agenda. Who is she? Where has she been? And why is she here?





	1. And This Is Your Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Howdy ya'll. This is my first venture into fan-fic, so be gentle, or not...but this story sat on my mind for so long, I had to get it out. iI started this story back in October and then life got in the way for a while. THAT BEING SAID, I am back and have more time to write so there will be regular updates until this story is complete. I can't stand when things I'm into don't get finished, so I promise I won't leave you hanging. I should point out that this first chapter is a lot of back-story, but it's important, I promise. Though main characters are definitely in this chapter, they will be WAY more involved in all future chapters and a lot will focus on those relationships as well. There is some shameful, yet tasteful smut, so enjoy. 
> 
> Notes at the end as well.

**Chapter 1**

The growing thud of a helicopter echoed through the hills as the rider reined in her mount and cut into the trees. She grimaced as it soared over-head, obviously hell-bent on escaping this territory.

“Not that I blame you.” She muttered, pushing back her dark hair under her black Stetson as she watched it disappear into the horizon. She wondered briefly what it carried, as beasts such as those were still uncommon out this way, before readjusting her seat and kicking off into the valley again. Her stallion surged beneath her. The locket around her neck grew heavier with every mile and as familiarity set in, she pushed back the memories, focusing instead on the stillness of her surroundings. On top of the wind, a guttural howl arose and she knew she was close.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-1912-**

The sky faded into twilight as the pair of horses pounded into the homestead, sweat and foam dripping from their bridles and flanks. Jess holstered the Colt she had drawn in one hand and slid off her heaving horse in one smooth motion. She stretched her long legs towards the house, frantically scanning the barn and yard. _Protect. I have to protect._ She was halfway to the porch before Wesley Earp stopped her, still calmly perched atop his horse.

“Hold onto your britches, Jess. They can’t come here.” He said in a low voice, calmly dismounting and pushing up his hat as he looked out into the hills. Jess turned on her heel, bewildered.

“THEY?! What the hell is “THEY”, Earp?” Jess demanded, her intense blue eyes drilling into his steady gaze. Pieces of dark hair fell around her face, her breath ragged as she worked to ease the adrenaline coursing through her veins. His eyes met hers in silence, his thick mustache twitching as he contemplated the level of their trust. Jess had come to him a year ago seeking answers, and instead he had offered a place to stay and a job as a hand and eventually, as his deputy. He’d caught a lot of shit for it, but Wesley Earp would choose Jessie Cummings over any cowboy any day. She was the toughest woman he had ever met; a fierce gunslinger and skilled rider. Little doubt remained that she was exactly who she claimed to be and after what they had just encountered, he knew there was no way to keep this from her anymore.

The screen door slammed open as Edwin Earp barreled out, shotgun in hand. His twin sister, Willow, followed earnestly, concerned eyes searching her father and Jess.

“What’s going on, father? What happened?” demanded Edwin.

“A little bit of trouble with some cattle rustlers.” replied Wesley evenly, meeting his son’s eyes. “We’ll need to meet with the Marshall in the morning, but everybody is fine for tonight.”

Edwin nodded with a knowing look and let the gun relax in his hands. He was a spitting image of his father at 24 years old. Lean, but strong, with unruly brown hair and a sturdy jaw. He was more a rancher then a lawman and ran the day to day of the family operation with efficiency. He was light-hearted, kind but tough, and unwavering in his commitment to his family. Being around the same age, Jess and he had always gotten along well, but her resentment deepened as she realized by their shared look that neither of the Earp men had trusted her completely.

“Jess, why don’t you go and clean up. Come on up to the house if you want some dinner.” Wesley continued. Jess locked her jaw, exhaling through her nose as she looked between the two men before turning on her heel and storming off into the barn without a word.

“You think it’s time to tell her?” questioned Edwin.

“Well, there’s no use hiding it now.” Answered Wesley, staring after Jess. “Let her get her wits about her first.”  
\-----------

 

The flicker of lanterns cast long shadows on the walls as Jess tore off her leather duster and hurled it against the far wall of the barn. Drawing her pair of pearl-handled .38’s, she swiftly reloaded each before twirling them firmly back into their holsters slung low on her hips. Trigger, her towering Palomino, cautiously side-eyed her as she removed his gear, rolled up her sleeves, and ran a brush along his dampened back. She slowed her breathing with the long, steady strokes, attempting to organize the chaos in her head and decipher what it was exactly that she had just seen.

A look into cattle rustlers and a missing wagon-cook had led Wesley Earp and Jess to the Reininger Ranch on the Western Slope. They hadn’t been there more than five minutes before they found the cook and two others, strung up by their feet and drained of blood in an outbuilding. The rustlers surrounded them too quickly, their eyes dark and raging with fire as they reached for their guns. Jess and Earp were faster, guns blazing as they hit their marks, working their way back outside. Jess whistled her horse and took a running mount and as Trigger spun around in her command, time stood still as Jess witnessed the earth open up and swallow the monster that Earp had just put down in fire. Smoke curled from the end of his piece, the barrel burning red hot. Her bewildered eyes searched for explanation in his but there was no time as more beasts, some bearing her bullets in their chests and heads, clambered for their weapons and horses. Knowing they could not win this fight this day, Earp swung into his saddle and they flew from that place, horses thundering.

Jess shuddered at the implications. Chaos, she could handle. Her life had been nothing but chaos since her mother had told her the truth at 15 years old and she had set out looking for answers. She learned the world was hard and unforgiving yet she survived and even thrived in the chaos. What stung was the betrayal. In her year with the Earps, she had come to trust Wesley with everything that she had. Clearly, it was not the same for him. 

Hearing footsteps coming down the path from the house, she let Trigger out into the paddock before ducking into her room. Though she had been offered a place in the main house, Jess preferred the barn. Her solitary room in the back corner was built for the ranch hand and she expected no different treatment because she was a woman. Plus, she liked it. It felt more like home then any place ever had. It was simple, with its small wood-burning stove, a stuffed mattress on a simple frame, a dark steamer trunk, a side-table with a wash-bowl, and a few hooks nailed to the wall. It smelled like leather and dry hay and though the winters were harsh, it stayed dry and warm and cozy. Jess hung her hat on a hook and lit the lantern on her side-table, watching the flame grow as she felt a presence in the doorway behind her.

She inhaled deeply as a pair of hands grazed her shoulders from behind and wrapped themselves around her waist. Lips pressed against her shoulder blades in soft kisses.

“Willow, I-“ Jess protested, voice catching in her throat.

“Shhhhh. Baby, stop.” Willow answered, running her hands up her tense, strong arms before turning her around gently by the shoulders. “Look at me.” She whispered, reaching her hand up to Jess’ hard jawline and lifting her gaze to hers. Jess’ resilience was no match for Willow Earp. From the moment Jess had first laid eyes on her, smiling from the front porch of the Earp homestead, she had felt her in her soul. Willow was easily the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on, her sparkling hazel eyes and long auburn hair the envy of both men and women alike. Her soft skin covered a slender but strong physique and her infectious smile and kindness masked bravery and willfulness that Jess had never before encountered. She cut through her hardened exterior like the wind on the prairie and Jess had found no other choice but to close her eyes and fly with it. Among the chaos, falling for Willow Earp was the easiest thing she had ever done.

“Are you okay?” Willow asked tenderly, holding her face in her hand, lightly tracing her thumb over a shallow cut on her temple. 

“I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” She replied, closing her eyes and turning her head to place a soft kiss on her fingers. She steeled herself to keep from melting. Though Jess was no stranger to lust, everything paled in comparison to the electricity of Willow’s touch. 

“I meant, are YOU okay?” she pressed again, bringing her other hand up to her chest, sliding it between her fitted vest and shirt to rest over her heart. 

“There’s something your father isn’t telling me.” Jess replied, meeting her eyes. “Those rustlers we fought were not men. I shot them, Willow, and they didn’t die. They’re eyes- they were-“

“Revenants.” Willow cut in quietly. “We call them revenants.” Jess’ mouth clenched shut, pain flashing in her eyes as her words registered. 

“You knew?” she breathed, a hard knot forming in her throat as she pushed Willow’s hand from her chest and stepped backwards. 

“Jess, I wanted to tell you, believe me-“Willow started.

“You WANTED to tell me?” Jess repeated incredulously, her voice brimming with hurt and anger. 

“Of course I did. I didn’t know how-“ Willow explained, following her, trying to ground her with her touch. 

“I have told you EVERYTHING, Willow.” Jess cut in sharply. “Every painful detail you asked for in the name of being completely honest with each other. I have held NOTHING back. How could you keep something like this-”

“Jess, I’m sorry.” She pled earnestly, reaching for her hands. “I was trying to protect you.” 

“Don’t.” she responded firmly, breaking towards the door, pausing as she reached the threshold. “I trusted you” she finished softly, her voice breaking as she walked out into the night, never turning back as Willow called after her.  
\----------------

 

Jess leaned against the split-rail fence, studying the horizon as the last pale light slipped into the west. She loosely held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and took a long pull from it as she felt his presence walking up beside her.

“That hardly counts as dinner.” Wesley noted, leaning against the fence-post beside her. 

“Yea well, I don’t have much of an appetite.” She replied, refusing to look at him. 

“I know that I owe you an explanation” he started.

“You’re damn right, you do.” She snapped back. She sighed heavily before continuing. “Damn it, Earp, whatever this is. How could you not tell me? After everything we’ve been through, why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you with my life, Jess. I wouldn’t have made you my Deputy if I didn’t.” He replied, tapping the Deputy Star pinned to her vest as he turned towards her, his tone turning solemn. “But this isn’t that simple. It is a damn heavy burden. A curse. It can’t be unlearned or unseen and there is no chance your life will ever be normal with the knowledge of it.” Jess straightened her strong, toned frame, unplugging the bottle of whiskey and handing it over. He took a long swig, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he handed it back. 

“We all have our burdens, Earp.” She replied, tipping the bottle back for another pull. “And my life will never be anything close to normal. That was decided for me a long time ago.”

“I can promise you, this will make it worse.” He replied, removing two rolled cigarettes from his shirt pocket and handing one to Jess, striking a match for her as she inhaled deeply.

“Just tell me, Earp.” She countered, blowing a stream of smoke into the crisp air. “What the hell is a Revenant?”  
\------

A silence hung over the pair as Wesley Earp’s words trailed off into the night sky, the ground littered with ash and cigarette stubs. Jess let out a long sigh and pushed her hair back from her face before nodding slowly.

“Okay. Well, that explains….that. I guess.” she said, furrowing her brow. 

“I told you.” Wesley countered, turning around and sitting against the fence. He studied her face as her mind worked. She started to say something, but stopped herself. “Spit it out, Jess.”

“Do you think this has anything to do with…him?” she asked, shoving her hands in her pockets as the chilly night air started to set in. “I mean, that’s what led me here in the first place, right? There’s got to be a reason.”

“I don’t know.” He replied. “I was always told that he played no part, that he chose a separate path before shit went to hell in a hand-basket, literally…but no one knows for sure.” 

She nodded her head once in acceptance. “So, what now?”

“Now, you need to get some sleep.” He replied, standing up and clapping his hand on her shoulder as he steered her back towards the buildings. “Tomorrow, we’ve got work to do.”

\---------

Jess wondered how she was supposed to get any sleep as she pushed her way back into the barn. She was still trying to wrap her head around the enormity of it all and scoffed at the idea that she had ever thought her life was complicated before. A curse. Demons. Heirs. Speaking of heirs, who was next? Edwin and Willow were twins. Edwin called Willow his baby sister, but did it matter? Would Willow be the heir? Oh God, Willow.

She regretted the sharpness of her words almost immediately. She knew she had the right to be angry, but she was sorry that she hadn’t given her a chance to explain. She decided she would go up to the house and knock softly on her window as she entered her own room, the lanterns still burning low. Willow was seated on the bed and stood up quickly as she entered, causing Jess to draw on her faster than her mind had time to register.

“Jeezus Willow!” She exclaimed, setting the hammer back down and spinning the gun back into its holster. “I could have hurt….you.” Her words trailed off as Willow marched over to her, pointing a finger up into her face. 

“You don’t get to walk away from this like that.” She commanded, motioning her finger between the two of them.

“Willow-“ Jess started, eyes wandering to her her simple flowing skirt and light blouse that sat off her shoulders, revealing the spot just above her collarbone where she could see her pulse beating fervently.

“No, you listen to me, Jessie Harper Holliday.” She continued, a determined fire in her eyes as Jessie closed her mouth and cocked an eyebrow, amused. “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you about the shit-show that is my family curse.” She continued hastily. “It’s not exactly an easy topic to broach you know and I just care about you so much and-“

She was silenced by Jessie’s lips colliding with hers, soft yet confident, a hand pulling her closer by the curve of her neck as the other slipped down to her waist. Willow melted into her, a familiar hunger spreading through her like wildfire. Their breaths quickened as she deepened their kiss, teasing Jess’ lips with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around her neck, curling her fingers into her hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Jessie breathed, breaking their kiss and leaning her forehead against Willow’s as her thumb brushed her jawline. Willow pulled away slightly, searching the desire reflected in the darkness of her blue eyes. 

“Don’t be.” She replied, pulling her face to hers and kissing her hard. The urgency in her was insatiable, a soft moan escaping her lips as Jess responded immediately, deepening their kiss as she flipped her against the wooden slat wall, pushing a leg between her thighs and pinning her hands above her head. Her lips found her neck, gently sucking at the soft spot where her pulse flickered just beneath her skin. Trailing kisses up her jawline to her lips, she savored her taste as Willow responded hungrily, fingers working at the buttons of her fitted vest. Jess shrugged it off as Willow moved to work at her shirt, grinding her center against her thigh and gasping at the friction. Jess slid her hands up the curve of her slender waist, fingers brushing her warm skin. Willow trembled and sucked air in through her teeth as thumbs lightly found her hip bones, circling as a heat stirred in her core that was becoming impossible to resist. 

Since the first time Jess had kissed her tenderly under summer stars, Willow had wanted all of her. Though they had spent many nights together over the last few months in hushed tones, hands and lips exploring slowly, they had never fully given in. Jess was patient and steady, giving Willow all the time she needed to discover the intricacies of loving a woman. Willow had taken to it immediately, her body awakening to its desires, and their times spent together had always left her breathless and craving more. Always more.

As the last button gave, Willow pushed Jess’ shirt off her shoulders, pinning her arms to her side. She inhaled sharply as Willow ran a single finger down the middle of her hard stomach before tracing her hip lines with her thumbs as she leaned to nibble on her ear. Freeing her arms, Jess lifted Willow’s shirt over her head in one smooth motion, her palm moving to graze the fabric encapsulating her pert, rounded breasts as she teased her neck with her teeth. Willow quietly moaned into her ear as her thumb lightly grazed her hardened nipple through the fabric, the heat now raging in her stomach. 

“I need you.” She breathed into her, pulling Jessie’s hips harder against hers, the metal of her gun-belt cool against her blazing skin. 

“You have me.” She replied between kisses. 

“No.” Willow countered, breaking away from her, looking up at her. “I need all of you. Now.” She continued, unmistakable desire burning in her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Jess replied, breathing hard as she searched her expression for any hint of hesitation. As badly as her own body screamed out for her, she needed Willow’s trust more. 

‘Completely.” She answered, pulling her lips down to hers again, her fingers raking back down her hard body, resting on Jess’ gun belt as she worked to loosen the buckle, pulling it free and letting it fall to the floor. Emboldened by her fervor, Jess reached down around Willow’s waist, unclasping her flowing skirt and yanking it down with one hand. She ran her hands down her petite lace underthings, reveling in the smoothness of her ass and legs as she grabbed hold, lifting her easily to her hips. Jess steeled herself to maintain control as she felt Willow’s wet heat moving against her bare waist as she walked them to her bed. Willow wrapped her hands in her hair, biting her lower lip and exploring with her tongue as she laid her down gently. Jessie kissed her tenderly as she released her breasts with one hand, tracing light fingers down her side. Her soft lips laid smooth kisses on her bare chest, finally taking a nipple in her mouth as Willow gasped beneath her, fingers clawing into the muscles in her back as her tongue enveloped and teased her. As she rose to meet her kiss again, she reached her hand down between her thighs, caressing her throbbing center with light fingers through the thin fabric. The radiating heat and pulsating desire stoked the inferno already raging inside of her. 

“Jess, please.” Willow begged, bucking her hips up into her hand as she teased her. Jess lingered above her, holding her gaze as she slowly removed the lace from her hips, her fingers stroking her folds gently before slowly dipping into her wetness. She felt Willow’s breath escape against her kiss as she entered her carefully, pulling her into her, a series of soft moans pouring from her lips as Jess moved in her. Willow’s heart ached with passion, reveling in the way that Jessie’s body moved with hers perfectly, muscles working and flexing against her skin. Willow clung to her, grasping for and welcoming the pleasure building itself into a tight knot inside of her as Jessie breathed against her, curling her fingers just enough to send waves of heat surging through her with every thrust. She shuddered as the knot tensed violently, crying out Jess’ name in desperation as it unfurled itself in a hot, shaking rush. Jess enveloped her, holding her trembling body against her own with one strong arm as she came hard against her fingers, guiding her through the waves as they slowly seceded, not allowing her body to collapse until Willow sank back into the sheets. 

“Are you okay?” queried Jess, lifting herself on her elbow to find her eyes as they basked in the after-glow, the air settling around them. Willow’s feelings overwhelmed her at the obvious care and concern in her eyes. Though she caught plenty of attention her entire life, no one had ever looked at her the way Jess did; straight into her, like she was the only person in the world that mattered. Though reeling in emotions Willow realized with perfect clarity that she had never felt more alive or safe in her entire life.

“Okay? That- that was incredible.” She replied, lifting her head to kiss her softly, fingers tracing the lines on her stomach. “You are incredible.”

“You flatter me, Ms. Earp.” Jess replied, a small smile breaking across her lips. She hesitated a moment before continuing, her brow furrowed slightly in concentration as she tried to find the right words. “I just….I need you to know that nothing you could say to me would change how I feel about you. Not about us, not about a curse. Not anything. I will be whatever you need me to be, no matter what the cost. I’m all in, Willow.” 

Willow let out a long slow breath, tears springing to her eyes as she reached to take her face in her hands. “I need you to keep being everything to me.” She replied as the truth finally spilled from her lips. “I love you, Jess. I always have.” 

“I love you, too” she replied, tucking a loose tendril back behind her ear and kissing her softly. “I always will.”  
\----------------

 

The late afternoon light was fading and the chill in the air growing as Waverly Earp craned over the open hood of her red jeep for the third time, hoping that she would miraculously notice some kind of easy fix that would remedy the awful predicament she had found herself in. She had finally cracked a mysterious location using topography in some photos and in her excitement to prove herself right had rushed out by herself, just to scout it and make sure, before claiming herself victorious to Wynonna and the rest of those doubters. She hadn’t thought twice to call Nicole or Wynonna and let them know where she was venturing, a mistake made abundantly clear as her Jeep gave up the ghost about 12 miles outside of town, sputtering to a halt on the graveled shoulder of the county’s most desolate road. It was made worse by the fact that Waverly could not find her phone, though she had a sickening feeling that it was exactly where she had left it, wedged between the pages of “Ghost River Ranches: A History” marking her spot. She had managed to maintain some level of positivity, but as an hour ticked by without a single passer-by and the sun started its downward trend, fear had started to edge its way in. 

If she started walking now, it would be dark and even colder than it already was long before she got anywhere close to civilization. She knew better then to be alone in the dark around these parts, especially with no protection. She shuddered as the wind whipped through her thin jacket, pulling it tighter around herself as she tried to organize her thoughts. Nicole and Wynonna would definitely come looking for her, but how long until they realized she was missing? And when they did, what would make them even think to look way out here? 

“I’m not sure staring at it is gonna fix that thing.” A female voice stated coolly from behind her. Waverly jerked around with a shriek, eyes wide as she brought the keys in her hand in front of her defensively. She found herself face to face with a towering crème-brown horse, his lean rider studying her from under her black Stetson. 

“Woah, woah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The woman apologized, her face softening as she raised both hands in the air. Waverly immediately noticed her striking blue eyes against her sharp features, and for some reason, she immediately trusted them. “I thought you would have heard me approaching.” She added in a steady, even voice, her horse shifting on his hooves. 

“No, no, you’re fine, I’m just, WHEW!” Waverly breathed out jokingly, feigning a hand across her forehead. “I-just-uh-wasn’t really expecting a cowgirl sneak attack. Well, not an attack. Just sneaky. Quiet, I mean. Ya know, way- way out here.” 

“Uh-huh.” The rider replied slowly, slightly amused.

“I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp, by the way.” The girl continued, stepping closer to the horse to extend her hand. The rider arched an eyebrow, studying the girl as she removed a glove and leaned over to take her hand, slightly surprised at the firmness in her handshake. 

“Jessie Cummings.” She replied. “Just Jess to most people.” 

“Well, Just Jess, your timing is impeccable.” She smiled. “Though I must ask, what are you doing way out here?”

“I could ask you the same question, Ms. Earp. This road leads to a load of nowhere.” She replied as she dismounted, laying her reins across the saddle as she made her way towards the open hood of the Jeep, boots grinding against the gravel and snow. Waverly couldn’t help but notice the gun belt slung low over her fitted jeans, cradling a pearl-handled beauty on each side. “I’m a ranch hand at JJ’s.” she continued, turning to point up to the cattle fencing running along the ridge above them. “I was riding fence and saw you from the ridge.”

“Oh! Yeah. Of course. That makes sense.” She agreed, watching as Jess studied the engine, picking up a piece of burnt rubber casing.

“You burned right through a spark plug wire.” She said, pulling more burnt casing off the engine block. “You’re going to need a new wire-set, I’m afraid.”

“Well that’s just peachy.” She groaned. “You don’t happen to have a wire-set on you, do you?” she asked sarcastically. “Or a phone?”

“Sorry to say I don’t. I don’t usually get reception out here anyways, so I leave it at the house. Which is a couple thousand acres that way.” She explained, nudging her head further West. “Do you not have one?”

“I do. I just left in a hurry and forgot it.” She answered, biting her lip and crossing her arms.

“Sooooo, you have no one coming for you then?” Jess asked, removing her hat to reveal her dark brown hair pulled back in a low bun, accentuating her high cheek bones and sharp jawline. She pushed a few loose tendrils behind her ear before pushing her hat back down onto her head.

“That would be a negative, Ghost Rider.” She replied sarcastically, kicking at the gravel on the ground. Jessie sighed and shook her head as she slammed the hood of the Jeep back down.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I showed up then.” She said, flashing a friendly smile as she turned back towards her horse. “I can give you a ride into town, if you’d like.”

“On that?” Waverly asked, pointing to the looming stallion.

“Well I forgot my taxi in my other pants, so yea.” She said, swinging back up into the saddle as Waverly hesitated. “Unless you want to wait here while I ride for help. Horses are slightly slower than cars though and it’ll be dark soon so…completely up to you though.” she trailed off, eyeing her curiously.

“Yeah, okay, of course. Thank you.” She replied, closing her eyes and shaking off any jitters. She walked around to the driver’s side of her jeep and grabbed her leather messenger bag, shoving her notes inside and slinging it over her shoulder as she locked her door and walked back around to her awaiting ride.

“You don’t have a heavier coat?” Jess asked her, gesturing to Waverly’s thin zip-up pulled tightly around her.

“I swear I’m smarter, I was just in a hurry.” Waverly replied, pulling a beanie out of her bag and pulling it down over her ears. She tried to protest as Jess shrugged off her thick, lined, jacket, revealing her broad shoulders filling out a long-sleeved shirt, a loose bandana hanging from her neck and falling onto her fitted vest. 

“You’re gonna freeze, Waverly.” She insisted, holding it out to her. “Plus, I have layers and I’m used to it.” The steadiness in her eyes told Waverly that she was not going to win that argument and so she whispered a soft thank you as she shrugged it on, immediately grateful for the warmth it provided.

“You’ve ridden before, right?” she questioned as she held out her arm.

“Pssht. Yea, of course.” Waverly scoffed, throwing her head to the side. “Well, maybe just once.” She continued. “Okay, it was a pony… I was eight.” She added, a little flustered, as Jess chuckled softly. “What? We have trucks!” she responded, taking hold of Jess’ arm and swinging up as she pulled her up behind her effortlessly. 

“Just relax and move with him. Squeeze with your legs.” Jess instructed over her shoulder as Waverly slid her arms around her waist, locking her fingers and resting on her gun-belt as she pulled herself into her back. “And hang on.” She finished, spurring their mount back towards town.  
\---------

 

The streetlamps were on and the darkness had settled as the duo rode into town just over an hour later. Conversation had flowed easily, mostly from Waverly, as Jess navigated the countryside, insisting on the short-cuts to get back to town as soon as possible. Waverly had confirmed that yes, her family were indeed “those Earps” and Jess had listened patiently to her slightly annotated history lesson of Purgatory when she told her that she hadn’t been here that long. Waverly was curious about Jess and her somewhat serious, but steady nature. Though she answered questions patiently, she was cool and collected in her side-steps of Waverly’s more probing inquiries. She was obviously tough and a little sarcastic but also kind, as Waverly had easily noticed the frigid cold that had hardened her shirt and stiffened her already taut muscles, the cost of sacrificing her jacket to her. She hadn’t complained once though and Waverly felt a mixture of guilt and warmth towards her, if nothing else, for the fact that she was willing to give so much just to help her reckless self out. 

The door to the Purgatory Municipal Building slammed open just as Jess halted their ride out front as Waverly requested. Jess raised her eyebrows as a long-haired brunette in obscenely tight jeans and a fringed leather jacket, poured from the building, filling the air with expletives as a fiery-haired Sheriff’s Deputy trailed behind her.

“Wynonna, listen-“the officer pled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t Wynonna me, Haught-pants.” She cut in. “I don’t care what her reason, when I find her tiny ass I am going to-”

The sound of Waverly clearing her throat caused both women to stop in their tracks and finally notice the large horse and his riders studying them from the darkened parking lot. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Wynonna groaned, her face a mixture of relief and annoyance as she marched over to the trio. Jess offered an arm to Waverly as she slid off from behind her, steadying her as she landed on sore legs.  


“Oooh, that’s gonna hurt in the morning.” She winced bowing and stretching her legs out. Her eyes brightened as the red-head reached her, wrapping her in her arms and kissing the top of her head. “Hi Sweetie-pie!” Waverly smiled, looking up to kiss her quickly on the lips.

“Where have you been, Waves?” she asked gently, her big brown eyes searching. “We’ve been trying to call you for hours. We were worried sick.”

“Long story but basically, I’m an idiot and left my phone at home.” She replied. “My Jeep broke down in the middle of nowhere and this strapping cow-poke saved my ass.” She finished, hitching a thumb towards Jess as she smoothly dismounted.

“Well you got the idiot part right.” Wynonna joked, eyeing the dark haired outsider curiously. “We were about to send out the Calvary, though from the looks of things, that’s obviously not necessary.” She mused, studying the large horse and his rider as she approached. “Howdy, stranger.” She continued, eyes narrowing slightly as she offered a slender hand to Jess. “You got a name?”

“Jess Cummings.” She offered in return, squeezing her hand gently. “You must be Wynonna.”

“Wow, I bet that last name was hell growing up with.” Wynonna replied, a sarcastic smirk playing across her lips.

“Can’t be any worse than Earp.” Jess countered smoothly.

“Touche, Cummings. Tou-che.” She answered, pointing a finger at her and winking as the officer removed herself from Waverly’s arms and extended a hand.

“Nicole Haught.” She offered with a firm handshake and a warm smile. “I’m a little embarrassed to say I don’t think we’ve met.”

“No, Officer Haught, I don’t believe we have.” She replied respectfully. “I’m not usually in town much though.”

“She’s out at JJ’s.” Waverly explained. “Only been here about 6 weeks.”

“What were you doing way out near JJ’s?” Wynonna interrupted, a slight tension in her voice as she stared her sister down. 

“Oooooh, ya know, just checking out some landmarks.” Waverly replied sheepishly, looking everywhere but Wynonna. “Anyways, I would have been in real trouble if Jess hadn’t come along.”

“Yea, no shit.” Wynonna rebuffed with a look that let her know they would definitely be re-visiting the topic later. “I mean, it’s cold as a witch’s tit out here, you could have frozen.”

“Hey, no harm, no foul, right?” Nicole interjected, breaking the tension with a light-hearted smile. “Why don’t we go get something to eat and maybe a drink, eh? Shorty’s?”

“GREAT idea. I’m freaking starving.” Waverly replied, looking to Jess, hopefully. “Join us? The least I can do is buy you a drink for all your trouble.”

“It was no trouble, Ms. Earp.” Jess replied, hooking her thumbs on her gun-belt. “I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain-check on the drink though. Trigger has been working all day and Boss-man will be wondering where I went.”

“Your horse’s name is Trigger?” Wynonna chortled. “Like after Roy Rogers’? That’s original.” She quipped, crossing her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. Jess cocked her head and narrowed her eyes as she stepped into her space suddenly, leaning into her ear.

“His name is Trigger because he’s as fast as my trigger finger is.” She said in a low voice, smiling as she felt Wynonna’s breath catch in her throat, speechless. She sealed it with a wink as she stepped back, Waverly and Nicole’s laughs and comments about her not having anything to say for once echoing through the streets. Waverly offered Jess her coat back with another sincere thank you, which Jess waved off as she shrugged it on.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Officer Haught asked, taking her own duty-jacket off to wrap around Waverly’s shoulders as her eyes shifted to Wynonna’s, an unspoken question hidden in her offer. “It’s dark and I’m sure we could figure something out if you want to stay in town for the night or hitch a ride back to the ranch.” 

“I’m not worried about a little dark, Officer.” She replied with a slight smile, swinging herself into her saddle. “Both of us are pretty fast.” She added, nodding to her horse and her hips where her guns lay in wait. “Please watch where you venture though, Waverly.” She continued, shifting her gaze to her. “Lots of wild things out that way.” Waverly nodded her head once and offered a small wave as Jess tipped her hat to them, spurring Trigger down the short street and into the hills. The three watched her go in wary silence.

“Is anybody else a little sexually confused right now?” Wynonna wondered aloud, breaking the silence as she glanced over to the couple’s equally confused faces. “Oh, right. Good talk.” She nodded, popping her lips as she turned on her heel towards her truck. calling over her shoulder. “To Shorty’s. Waverly’s buying.”


	2. Rising From the Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our Journey Continues....
> 
> I promised more regular updates and that is what you will get. I have quite a bit written, so updates will be coming every few days. I am trying not to add too much in one shot because the format of the story will jump around to different timelines a bit and I don't want individual chapters to be too confusing.

Chapter 2  


Her mother’s voice echoed in her ears, pleading with her.  


“Some things are better left to rest.”  


“I DESERVE THE TRUTH, GODDAMNIT!” She spat back, rage filling the hollow spots in her throat as she slammed the papers down on the table. Her mother flinched but held her gaze, slowly standing from her wooden chair when Jess stood her ground, eyes wild with anger and hurt. The older woman thumbed the papers on the table and sighed, letting her shoulders slump in defeat.  


“Where did you get these?” She queried softly.  


“In your trunk. Right beneath this.” She replied harshly, tossing a U.S. Marshall star onto the table, the clang of the metal echoing through the empty room. The woman’s eyes grew slightly wider before clamping shut, turning her head away from her daughter.  


“They speak the truth.” She admitted, taking a deep breath. “George Cummings is not your father.”  


Jess felt the air being pulled from her chest at once. She had always known deep down in her gut that the man who had claimed her as his for her entire 16 years; the raging, angry, good-for-nothing drunk, could not possibly be her blood. She had hoped and wished that he was not, if not only for the fact that she wanted to be nothing like him. Now that he had stumbled out of their lives for good, leaving nothing but painful memories and brokenness, she thought the relief would come. Instead, only anger. And questions.  


“And the other?” Jess managed, her words sliding through gritted teeth as she nodded to the paper labeled “Certificate of Natural Birth”.  


“True.” Her mother choked out, crossing her arms protectively as tears sprang to her eyes. “Jess, I was trying to give you a normal life. I didn’t want you living in that shadow with questions that I have no answer for-“  


“Enough!” She cut in harshly, cutting her air with her arm. “No more excuses. Tell me everything.”  


Tell me everything.  


Everything.  


Her eyes snapped open in the darkness, heavy breaths escaping through her heaving chest. Jess sat up quickly, hurriedly scanning her surroundings to center herself in the present. A streak of moonlight slid into the window of her rancher’s cabin, casting low light across her small space. The clock blinked 3:00 am. She fell back onto her pillow, her hands covering her face.  


**************************************************************************

Early dawn light filtered through the window as Waverly planted gentle kisses along her lover’s jaw, stirring her from sleep.  


“Baby…” Nicole murmured, refusing to open her eyes but tightening her hold as Waverly continued her gentle assault down her neck. “What’re you doing?”  


“Shhhh, trying to start my day off right.” She answered softly, placing a kiss under her ear and grazing her fingers along her bare sides. Nicole groaned at the contact, suddenly becoming very aware that they were both still very naked in her bed. Memories of the previous night’s activities came flooding back and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she reached to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  


“How are you even still up for this?” she replied, chuckling as Waverly climbed on top of her, pressing her bare breasts against hers and kissing her hungrily. 

“What are you, the Energizer bunny?” Waverly ground her hips down into Nicole’s, eliciting a needy groan and stopping her words in their tracks.  


“Are you complaining?” she teased, pulling her lips away as the red-head rose to meet her kiss.  


“Never.” She smirked, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she flipped Waverly over on her back in one smooth movement, pushing a leg between her thighs and grinding into her growing arousal. Waverly moaned into her kiss, fingers curling into her red locks as their breaths quickened and their bodies writhed against each other.  


Their momentum was shattered as Nicole’s phone rang out from her nightstand, piercing the morning calm. She groaned and protested as Waverly pushed her off of her, fully intent on telling whoever it was to kindly fuck off, but immediately sobered when Sheriff Nedley’s info scrolled across the screen. Waverly giggled at Nicole’s sudden change in demeanor as she caught her breath and quickly answered, immediately turning on “Officer Haught mode” as she affectionately called it. She grew concerned though when Nicole’s eyes went wide and stood quickly, tugging on a pair of boy shorts as she listened, nodding and finishing her call with a few “yes sir’s” and “right away sir’s”. She threw the phone on the bed as she moved to her closet, pulling out a fresh uniform as her eyes met Waverly’s questioning gaze.  


“You might want to call Wynonna and Dolls.” She started, answering her before she could begin with the questions. “They found a body. Female. Foul play definitely suspected. Not….normal.” She continued, shifting her eyes away from her gaze.  


“What are you not saying?” Waverly replied, rising from the bed to pull her own clothes back on. Nicole’s eyes softened as they snapped up again to meet hers.  


“It’s over on the Western Slope. She was found by your Jeep, Waves.” she explained cautiously. Waverly sucked in a sharp breath and brought a hand to her mouth as it hit her.  


Jess. 

***************************************************

Xavier Dolls cursed silently as he knelt over the still body on the soft earth, wondering how such a woman had managed to find herself dead in a field of winter flowers. He noted her youthful beauty, even in death, and if not for the seared puncture wound in her neck, he would have thought she was simply laying down to marvel at the wide open sky. Her smooth, youthful cheeks were white, too white, her auburn hair neat and blowing softly in the breeze around her face, and her hands were clasped in front of her, holding a few loose wildflowers in their grasp. He stood and examined the scenery around him, taking in the looming ridges and sloping hills as a familiar blue truck screeched to a stop out on the nearest road.  


“Oh thank Ralph.” Wynonna sighed as she walked up on the body. Dolls cocked his head in confusion as she looked to him to clarify. “Thought it was gonna be hot Stetson.”  


“Hot who?” he questioned.  


“Stetson. Waverly’s knight in leather chaps from last night. She rode back this way pretty late. I thought for sure we were gonna have to deal with crushing guilt for a few days.” She explained, studying the dead girl’s face.  


“You know her?” Dolls inquired, nodding towards the body.  


“No. Nobody I’ve ever seen around Purg. How the hell did she get out here?” she questioned., shaking her head as she noted Waverly scrambling out of Nicole’s cruiser and bee-lining towards them. “Relax kid, it’s not the Lone Ranger.” She called out to her, relief immediately flooding the younger girls’ face.  


“I thought for sure it was her.” Waverly breathed out shakily, running a hand through her loose hair. “Who else would be way out here?”  


“Apparently Sleeping Beauty here.” Wynonna responded dryly.  


“She wasn’t out here alive. She was placed here.” Dolls interjected, nodding at Nicole as the officer joined them.  


“Sometime last night. I would have seen her from my Jeep yesterday otherwise.” Waverly added, looking towards her Jeep parked off the road only 100 yards ahead.  


“Apparently the tow truck driver found her when he came to get your Jeep this morning, Waves.” Nicole clarified, reading from her small notepad. “Not 100% sure yet, but she matches the description of 24 year old Sarah Reynolds. She was booked into the hotel and was supposed to check out yesterday morning but never did. Her family reported her missing when she didn’t show up yesterday.”  


“Family around here?” Dolls inquired.  


“No, stranger to the area. Just passing through.” Nicole clarified. “Her car is still parked on the strip and her stuff was in her hotel room. Her family has been ringing the station off the hook trying to find her. Said she just stopped in Purgatory for the night.”  


“She looks so…so peaceful.” Waverly said sadly, eyes flicking to the flowers placed in the woman’s hands.  


“Yea, well, peaceful with a side of gnarly neck-wound.” Wynonna replied flatly.  


“She’s drained of blood.” Dolls added, bending over and moving a few strands of hair aside to show them the two inch cut, skin red and singed around the smooth edges. “That’s a cauterized puncture straight to the carotid.”  


“Wait, cauterized? Like someone burnt her?” Waverly questioned.  


“Like someone stuck her with a hell-fire blade and bled her out.” Wynonna retorted.  


“That’s why she’s so white. That wound would have bled her dry in less than a minute.” Dolls answered. “What I don’t get is how she has no blood on her clothes and why the hell she was dumped out here in plain sight. There’s a million places to lose a body around here.”  


“She wasn’t dumped. Like you said, she was placed. Carefully.” Nicole answered. “I mean, look at her. She’s been tidied up. Clothes straightened. She’s holding flowers for Christ’s sake that were hand-picked out of this field. She’s out of any snow and mud, no earth disturbed. She was clearly meant to be found as she’s not 100 yards from a road and broken down vehicle. It’s almost-“  


“Regretful.” Waverly interjected. “Who kills someone so brutally and then goes through the trouble to take care of the body and make sure she’s found?”  


“They’re bragging.” Dolls replied. “Or sending a message. We need to keep an eye out. I don’t think this is a one-time thing.” A silence lingered over the group as they walked back out to the road, Nicole motioning a few deputies to continue processing the scene. They were making plans to meet up back at the station when Waverly interrupted suddenly.  


“Ya know what I don’t understand?” she interjected, silencing the three. “Why out here? My Jeep only broke down late yesterday afternoon. Otherwise, this place is usually pretty desolate. If they wanted her to be found they wouldn’t have brought her here unless-“  


“-they either knew of your Jeep breaking down or stumbled on it and took advantage because this happened somewhere close.” Wynonna finished, reaching over to kiss the top of Waverly’s head. “Baby girl, you’re a genius.”  


“Who all knew that your Jeep broke down out here?” Nicole questioned.  


“Besides us, just Tow Truck Bob and Jess.” Waverly answered.  


“No way it was Bob.” Wynonna smirked. “I saw the man almost lose his lunch when Lenny lost a tooth at Shorty’s.”  


“Well it couldn’t have been Jess!” Waverly insisted. “I mean, if she was gonna kill a girl, she had plenty of chances to do so with me last night. Plus-“she added softly. “-I’m good at reading people. She’s not a bad guy.”  


“Waves, you’re probably right.” Nicole replied, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. “I still need to talk to her though. Maybe she saw something suspicious on her way back out.”  


“You do that, Haught.” Dolls interjected. “Maybe get a list of all employees and inhabitants of JJ’s while you’re at it and see what you can dig up out there. I’ll make sure Jeremy sorts through the autopsy. Waverly, you’re with Wynonna and me at the office. We need to know what all is out this way and any significance it may have.”  


Waverly turned to Nicole as the rest stalked off to their respective vehicles, standing on her toes to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “Be careful please.” She spoke softly, squeezing her forearms. “And be nice.” She added, quirking a smile.  


“I’m always nice.” Nicole chuckled, a small dimple flashing through her smile. She kissed her one more time for good measure as Wynonna laid on the horn. 

“Call me if you get anything.”  


“Same!” Waverly called back, clambering into the cab of Wynonna’s truck as it pulled away.  


***********************************************************************************************

 **1912**  


The smell of soap and lavender coaxed Jessie from sleep as the woman wrapped up in her arms stirred softly. Willow’s light breaths fell on her neck as she curled into her strong arms, their legs tangled together beneath the sheets and quilt. Jess laid there as long as she could, savoring the quiet moments where she could pretend that nothing was wrong in the world and it was just the two of them. Where the blood in her veins came at no cost and neither of them owed anything to their families. When she could buy no more time, she sighed, sitting up as carefully as her aching muscles would let her, trying not to wake her lover. She laughed softly as she felt Willow’s arms tightening around her body and pulling her back down.  


“It’s not even first light.” She protested, laying light kisses on her collarbone and neck.  


“Your father wants to ride out to meet the Marshall.” Jessie explained, tracing her cheek bones lightly before leaning down to kiss her softly. “Apparently there’s some business we need to take care of now that I know about the curse. We’re going to be gone a few days.”  


“Why didn’t you tell me last night?” Willow replied, eyes roaming as she appreciated Jess’ very naked body as she rose to pull her pants on.  


“Well, we never really got to talking too much.” She retorted, smirking as a blush crept across Willow’s face.  


“You’re incorrigible.” She groaned, laughing into her pillow.  


“Yea, but you love me. You said so yourself.” Jess smiled, leaning down to capture her lips. Willow hummed lightly into her lips, smiling against her as she replied.  


That I do. I love you Jessie Holliday.”  


“And I love you, Willow Earp.” She straightened herself, buttoning up her shirt and pulling her gun belt around her waist. “Edwin is staying to help keep an eye on things. I’m kind of surprised your father wants him to stay back, but I guess because of that shit-storm last night, he doesn’t want to take any chances here.”  


“Why are you surprised he’s staying?” Willow asked, her eyebrows furrowing.  


“Heir…duties? I don’t know we’re riding out on curse errands I guess I thought he’d be coming.” Jess explained, pulling her boots on and shoving a few articles of clothing in her pack. Willow nodded once, but didn’t say anything further. She started to get up, but Jessie pushed her lightly back onto the bed, pulling the covers back up over her body. “You should get a little more sleep, baby. I’ll tell them you fell asleep in here last night and you can get up at a decent hour.”  


Willow didn’t protest and instead pulled her down for a passionate, lingering kiss. “I’m going to miss you.” She whispered, pushing Jess’ loose dark hairs behind her ear and cupping her cheek with her palm. “Be careful out there. Come back to me, ya hear?”  


“I’ll miss you too.” Jess replied earnestly, leaning into her touch. “And you know I always do.” She smiled as she leaned into her touch, kissing her quickly one more time before rising and pulling her hat off the hook by the door, winking over her shoulder as she left.  


When Willow woke again a few hours later, she smiled at the small bouquet of wildflowers waiting for her on the bedside table, neat cursive scrawled into a note beneath them.  


_“Until we meet again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read guys! Feel free to leave comments, questions, whatever! Also, I'm on twitter @lesbehonest225 as well!


	3. And If You Dream, You'll Fix Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad ya'll are still along for the ride! This chapter is more Jess focused, but it is really, quite necessary for the plot-lines in this story. I am posting as regularly as possible, so I hope to not keep you waiting to long. Please feel free to comment with any questions or concerns.

**1912**

The sun was high on the third day away from the homestead when Jessie and Wesley Earp rode into Ft. Piegan in the heart of Blackfoot Country. Wesley had explained during their journey that they were to meet with Marshall Bat Masterson, a family friend and highly appointed lawman who was currently using his special expertise on the Blackfeet Indian Reservation in Montana. Jessie hadn’t pushed for more details, knowing that just meeting with the famed lawman spoke of its obvious importance, and settled instead for stories of revenant filth and Wesley’s own progress in ending the curse. 

After settling the horses in the stables, they were taken straight to Marshall Masterson’s office, a two-story brick structure located conveniently across from the saloon. He was shorter then Jess expected, but even in his older age, she could tell he was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Well Wesley Earp, as I live and breathe.” He joked, looking up from a large map table, his eyes glinting mischievously as they flickered between the pair before dismissing all others from the room. 

“Bat.” Earp acknowledged, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as the Marshall crossed the room, offering a strong hand first to Earp and then to Jess. 

“Marshall, this is-“ 

“Jessie Cummings.” Masterson answered for him, his eyes narrowing as he studied her, shaking her hand slowly. “Or should I say Holliday? I must say, Earp, when I got your letter a few months back I was skeptical to say the least. A woman popping up claiming to be Doc’s heir apparent with the draw and the aim to match?” His eyes flashed down to her guns before meeting her stare again, her icy blues never wavering from his probing gaze. His thick mustache curled with his smile as the tension broke with his laughter. “There is no doubt now, however. You have his eyes and by the looks of you, his fire.” 

“You have no idea.” Wesley retorted, winking at Jess as Bat led them to a table, pouring them all hearty drinks from a glass decanter. 

“As much as it pleases me to see you again, my friend, I must ask what you found so important that you would leave your town without a Sheriff and your family without your gun?” the Marshall pondered. Jessie noted with appreciation that these men got straight to the point. 

“She knows of the curse, Bat.” Wesley answered solemnly. “She’s more than proven herself and I trust her with my life and my family’s very existence. She deserves the resources and protections of the division.” Bat swirled his whiskey around in his glass in silence, studying Earp with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. 

“That simple, huh?” He asked, draining his glass and setting it on the table. Wesley Earp nodded once as Jessie watched intently, steeling her face to hide her confusion. “And you claim her as your charge?” Earp nodded once again. The Marshall leaned forward in his chair as he fixed his gaze on Jessie. 

“Do truly believe in the curse, Holliday? Demons, evil, hell-fire and penance?” 

“Yes.” She replied simply, jaw tightening under his scrutiny. 

“Why?” he questioned. 

“Because I’ve seen it.” 

“And what of that you have not seen?” he pressed. 

“There’s not a lot in this world I’ve been able to be certain about.” She replied coolly. “I’ve seen enough to be certain that evil exists in ways I’ve never imagined. Nothing would surprise me now. Nor do I intend to let it.” 

The Marshall seemed to make up his mind, nodding once, as he rose from his chair and walked to a tall cabinet. He unlocked it with a key before removing a faux back panel, pulling a smooth cedar box from a hidden shelf. 

“It should not surprise you then, that evil and the super-natural is not contained within the Ghost River Triangle.” Bat started, sitting back in his chair and pouring them all another drink. “The Earp curse certainly is, for now, but evil is created in the darkest corners of the globe, Holliday, in the secret places and flung out to soil the innocence of humanity.” 

“Duly noted.” Jessie replied. “I’m not sure exactly what this has to do with me though.” 

“In your pursuits, Jessie, you have unwittingly found yourself in the middle of a war you didn’t even know was being fought.” The Marshall explained. “My good friend, Teddy Roosevelt, along with the help of one Wyatt Earp, formed a Cross-border enforcement division to detect and neutralize these super-natural threats several years ago. If you accept my commission you will continue to fight the battle for the Ghost River Triangle alongside Wesley Earp as you already have with the power and protection of the highest law at your disposal.” It was Jessie’s turn to drain her glass as she absorbed his words. 

“And if I don’t?” she queried, narrowing her eyes. 

“Then my dear, you are quite welcome to continue your pursuit of truth as to your father’s demise with as free of conscience as you can possibly muster.” He replied, a hint of challenge in his voice and that mischievous glint rising again in his eyes. “Though I must say that, from what I do know, I find it far more likely that you would find your answers in the thick of this fight than anywhere else.” 

She held his gaze with steadfast determination, her face stoic as to not betray the pace at which her mind was racing as she contemplated his offer. She briefly wrestled with the side of herself that was the prideful loner, forged in her 10 years of surviving and searching for answers on her own. The side which argued that her only duty was to herself and that her skills honed out of necessity for violence were enough to crush any opposition, sent by hell itself or not. Those thoughts were easily put down, however, as her feelings for Willow surfaced where they always were, at the front of everything. Truth was, she knew she would sell her own soul if it meant she could better protect Willow and all she cared for. Suddenly, there was no decision to be made. 

“I’m in.” she stated, standing up to offer her hand across the table. The Marshall returned a proud smile as he stood and took her hand firmly, turning it face up. He reached down into the pine box on the table, taking out a roll of parchment which was unrolled in front of her. Jessie studied the document, noting the seal of the President and the U.S. Marshall’s star among the signage. The body of the document was several lines of what Jessie could only guess was Latin, and several splashes of blood littered the bottom in lieu of signatures. Wesley Earp stood beside her as the Marshall drew a knife from his belt, grasping her upturned hand and meeting her eyes, giving her one last out. She nodded without hesitation, never flinching as he drew his blade across her forearm, spilling a stream of blood onto the parchment as he read out in Latin, the voice of Wesley Earp translating as he spoke. 

_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo_

(If I cannot bend the will of heaven, I shall move hell) 

_Malum delende est_

(Evil must be destroyed) 

_Testor ego sanguine meo_

(I swear by my blood) 

_Ego adsum_

(I am here) 

_Legum servi sumus ut liberi esse possimus._

(We are bound by law in order to be free) 

Their voices fell silent as Wesley handed Jessie a bandana to wrap the cut on her arm. The Marshall reached into the pine box once more and removed a silver and black badge, a single star in the middle, adorned by two olive branches on either side. The top rocker read U.S. Marshall and the bottom revealed her new assignment. 

“Deputy Marshall Jessie Holliday.” Bat Masterson pronounced as he handed her the badge. “Welcome to the Black Badge Division.” 

************************************************************************************************************** 

**Present Day**

Jess focused on breathing as the large, black stallion beneath her bucked and writhed angrily, driving all his strength out through his powerful kicks and twists in his desperation to unseat her. Ragged breaths blew hot clouds into the crisp morning air as she rode the line in two planes of existence, slowing time and centering herself in the steady calm found in the intake and exhale of her own breath while paying homage to the violent storm raging beneath her. Dirt and mud kicked up around her as a trickle of sweat ran down her back, her Henley thermal sticking to her skin as her muscles flexed and adjusted with the movements of the beast. The scent of unbridled fear and sweat emanated from the horse and filled her lungs as she worked to ignore the burn in her forearm and thighs, taut from exertion, her aching hand wrapped up in the tether around the brute’s neck. Her ears picked out the frustrated grunts and pounding of thrashing hooves over the whoops and hollers of the other ranch hands perched and leaning against the corral fence. Chaos. It was pure Chaos and Jessie reveled in it. For in that chaos, she could allow herself to feel the sadness, the anger, the regret, if only for a minute. Let it wash over her the same as the pain and adrenaline until it fell silent beneath her. 

The screen door of the main house at JJ’s Ranch banged shut behind her as Nicole Haught trotted down the steps of the porch. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for, as Mr. Jameson had pointed out, all she had to do was follow the noise. The racket led her down to the main corral, where a rowdy group of ranch hands were excitedly cheering on her person of interest as she worked to break what could only be described as a monster of a horse. Leaning against the fence, Nicole watched intently, fully expecting the ride to end in a throw as she couldn’t imagine anyone being able to endure the power and fury that drove the beast to rage around the small arena, his eyes wild and nostrils flaring. She was remarkably impressed when after what seemed like hours of battle, the horse finally ceased its thrashing and stood still, heaving and tossing his head as Jess murmured soothing words from atop his bare back, her hands loosening to run smoothly over his neck. The workers erupted in cheers and whistles as she took hold of his mane, guiding him to walk softly in a circle with little resistance. Nicole couldn’t help the small smirk that crossed her face as she witnessed the scowl on Champ Hardy’s face as he was forced to hand over a wad of cash to a grinning ranch hand. A few others tipped their hats respectfully to her as they all dissipated back to their duties, leaving the Deputy alone with the cowgirl still slowly circling the corral atop the horse. She waited until Jessie slid off his back in one fluid motion to start her slow clap, finally catching the rider’s attention as she slid her tether from around his neck, patting him one last time before meeting the Deputy as she came through the gate. 

“Officer Haught.” She smiled, removing her hat to wipe the sweat from her brow, pushing her loose hairs back as she replaced it on her head. “To what do I owe the honor?” she queried, wiping her hands on her blue jeans and readjusting the sleeves of her thermal above her elbows. 

“Please, call me Nicole.” She responded, returning her smile. “That was quite the ride there. Champ Hardy might have it out for you after all that money you just cost him.” She added teasingly. Jessie laughed as she paused to pull her gun belt off the post she’d hung it on, slinging it around her hips. 

“Champ Hardy is a Grade A idiot. He’s just mad because that horse has put him on his ass more times than he can count.” She replied, shaking her head as she pulled her buckle tight. “Now, I have a hard time believin’ you came all the way out here to discuss the misfortune that is Champ Hardy.” 

“No ma’am, I’m actually here on official business.” She replied, resting her hands on her gun belt. “I need to ask you about last night.” 

“What about last night?” she queried, crossing her arms lightly across her chest. 

“Where you were mainly.” Nicole answered. “After you dropped Waverly off.” 

“I rode back here.” She replied casually. “It was a little late to do anything else.” 

“Did you ride back by the Jeep?” she pressed. 

“Not right by it but I crossed back over the ridge above it. Why?” She responded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Did you see anyone else while you were out there? Any vehicles or anything out of place?” she implored. 

“Not a soul.” She replied. “It was dark though, there wasn’t much moonlight.” 

“What time did you get back?” 

“I’d say about 10ish.” 

“What’d you do when you got here?” 

“Stripped down Trigger and put him away. Went to my cabin and read for a bit before I turned in.” Jessie answered calmly. 

“Did anyone see you come in?” 

“I passed Bryan in the barn when I put Trigger out. Otherwise, I don’t know. People are usually sleeping or playing poker by that time.” Nicole nodded her head once, seeming to accept her answer before switching tactics. 

“Ya know, Mr. Jameson said that it was your day off yesterday. Waverly said that you told her you were out riding fences when you found her. Why would you be working and riding fence on your day off?” she pushed, her voice just slightly accusatory. 

“I like to ride alone in my time. Helps me clear my head.” She replied simply, shrugging her shoulders. “Might as well learn the land and check fence while I’m at it. Better than hanging around here having to listen to the likes of Champ taint my belief in humanity any further.” Nicole nodded again, seemingly satisfied when Jessie continued. “Look, Officer Haught, you’re obviously here doing your job, I don’t begrudge you that in the least bit. But could you at least tell me what the hell I’m getting the third degree over?” 

The Deputy hesitated briefly, searching her eyes for any trace of deception, but finding none, she let out a long breath. “We found a body this morning on the Western Slope, a young woman, not far from where you picked up Waverly.” 

“I see.” She replied simply, clearing her throat and adjusting her hat again. “Was she-“ 

“She was murdered.” Nicole confirmed, looking around before reaching out to touch her shoulder, holding her gaze and lowering her voice. “Look Jess, on a personal note, I can’t thank you enough for what you did last night. I know you didn’t have to and Waverly, well she trusts you. I want to trust you. So if you know anything or hear anything, I really need you to tell me.” 

“When I got home last night, all vehicles were accounted for and the horses were all in the barn when I stabled Trigger.” She offered, turning to walk Nicole back towards her cruiser. “I don’t think you’re looking for anyone here, but I’ll keep an ear out. If I hear anything, I’ll find you.” She offered, taking Nicole’s card from her outstretched hand. She sent her off with a tip of her hat and a half-hearted smile. It wasn’t until the cruiser faded from view that she let out a shuddering breath, reaching up to briefly touch the locket hanging heavy around her neck, before turning on her heel and heading back into the barn.


	4. And If You Stay, You'll Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS PART!
> 
> Ok guys.
> 
> 1.) I am going to start out by apologizing that this update has taken so long. Basically, I had most of the story completely written and planned to update every few days. However, when I screened it with a couple of friends, some components of it were really heart-breaking for some people and we had really good conversations about what is important and what I wanted to accomplish with the story and what I DIDN'T want the story to make people feel. SO, I went back and basically changed a couple big components of the story. I did not go back and edit any previous chapters as I really didn't need to, it was about where the story was going. I WILL BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY. It just took a little bit to re-write a good chunk of it. I rewarded you with a SUPER long chapter this time around. Again, it has a lot of backstory, but its SO SO important for the rest of it, I promise.
> 
> 2.) Also per request, I want to point out that this story was HEAVILY influenced by a song called "Redemption" by David O'Dowda and Rachel Wood. All the chapters thus far have been named for the lines in the song and that trend will continue. I highly recommend listening to it. I had the idea for this story rolling around in my head but when I heard that song, it all came together quite clearly. I listen to it often when I'm writing it, especially for Jess. :) Enjoy.
> 
> Redemption
> 
> And this is your redemption  
> Rising from the dirt  
> And if you dream you’ll fix me  
> And if you stay you’ll hurt
> 
> And this is your reflection  
> Waltzing with the dust  
> And though i seem so thoughtless  
> I only think of us
> 
> The whispers of rejection  
> Float around in vein  
> For if we stop the cycle  
> We celebrate the pain

** -1912- **

** **

** **

Ten days. It had been ten days since Jess had left her wanting in her bed and Willow missed her as if it had been ten years. It was infuriating, really. Though genuinely supportive of everyone’s happiness, Willow had always found other girls’ fawning and pining over arrogant cowboys and rowdy ranch hands at the price of their dignity a little silly. Jealous, gossipy girls might argue that she felt that way because she was 24 years old and not married and barefoot with a baby on her hip as if somehow she was incapable of tying down a husband. Anyone with eyes and half a brain knew that though Willow had been pursued by just about every eligible bachelor in the territory, the reason that she remained an Earp was because quite frankly, none had deserved her. Every caller sought to own her beauty and tame her intelligence and spirit and Willow would have none of it. Not that she was arrogant in any way. If anything, her kindness and concern in her polite refusals made people love her even more. Her infectious smile and genuine care for people coupled with her status as the Sheriff’s daughter earned her the love and respect of the entire town. She belonged to no one and yet she belonged to all of them. She had never felt a real need to have anything more until the day that Jessie Holliday first rode onto the homestead, her sharp silhouette outlined by the warm rays of the setting sun. Watching from the porch, she couldn’t help but stare at the way the light embraced her lean, muscular frame just as she couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips when the newcomer’s penetrating blue eyes met hers. She was very aware of the eruption of those foreign butterflies when Jess’ perfect lips parted in return, gifting her a brilliant smile that she just knew would be the end of her. And here she was, just a little over a year later, unable to focus on her research and counting down the days until she returned, pining over her like a swooning school girl. She shook that idea quickly, shoving it away like the Census records and countless other papers strewn across the work table, disgusted that her thoughts had even dared make that comparison. Fact is, she didn’t feel guilty or silly for loving Jess the way that she did because nothing about her feelings for her had ever been fleeting or superficial. She knew on a visceral level that Jess was it for her. Though Willow had lived on the Earp ranch her entire life, she realized she had never really felt home until she was wrapped up in Jess’ arms, bodies pressed together and heartbeats dancing. With her gone, she was homesick in the worst way. 

****

The close of the front door of the Sheriff’s office and murmurs of familiar voices pulled her from her thoughts. She stretched her arms above her head and rolled her neck, working out the kinks as she rose to her feet. She haphazardly organized the mess of papers and books on the work table before poking her head out of her father’s office into the main area, smiling at the playful banter between her friend and her father’s reserve deputy.

****

“Now Mr. Hardy, what will my father say when he finds out you’re spending all your time harassin’ my Rosita instead of watchin’ for trouble?” she interrupted, drawing smiles from the pair as she sauntered in, leaning against the counter. 

****

“What are you talkin’ bout, Ms. Earp? This one IS trouble.” The deputy replied, chuckling as he hitched a thumb to the raven-haired girl beside him. Her dark eyes sparkled from underneath her hat, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of her full lips.

****

“Can’t argue with you there.” Rosita remarked, laughing softly. “Hi, Willow.”

****

“Hi, Rosie.” She replied warmly, circling the counter and pulling her into a warm hug. “Is everything okay?” 

****

“Just fine.” She nodded. “Finished unloading the wagons at the Saloon early and thought you might take a walk with me for some fresh air.” 

****

“Sounds perfect, actually. I haven’t seen you all week, which will just not do.” She nodded enthusiastically, joining her at the door and looping arms. “Mr. Hardy, if Edwin comes around, tell him to wait for me before he rides back to the homestead.”

****

“Of course, ma’am.” He replied, tipping his hat. “You ladies behave.” Rosita tipped her hat in return as Willow dragged her out the front door and down the steps to the dirt-packed street. They made small-talk about the Saloon and the days that had passed since they’d last seen each other, laughing heartily as friends do and waving at the locals as they headed down the street and away from the general population. When they were safely away from prying ears, Rosita switched gears.

****

“No word from Sheriff or Jess?” she queried, leading Willow to cut behind the stables and towards the hill that over-looked the town.

****

“No, not yet. They should be back anytime though. They wouldn’t be gone longer then they have too.” She replied. “Whatever this is, I think it’s big.”

****

“I think you’re right.” She responded, turning to glance over their shoulders before lowering her voice. “You need to be really careful on this one.” 

****

“Rosie, we’re always careful.” She retorted playfully, nudging her shoulder with her own as they made their way up the hill.

****

“I’m serious, Willow.” She replied, stopping at the top of the hill and tugging her around to look her in the eyes. For all the darkness in those eyes, Willow could always see through to the underlying good first and it endeared her to her. They had met when Rosita first popped up in town 4 years earlier, slinging drinks at the Saloon and working contract jobs on the ranches around. An easy friendship had formed as they both understood what it was like to be young, single women with no interest in settling into the town norm. It was solidified two years into it, when Rosita had revealed the dark and fire in her eyes while protecting Willow from a ruffian who didn’t know how to take no for an answer. Instead of turning on her, Willow had stayed and listened and held her face in her hands as she told her of her faith in that underlying good that she so easily saw. It was then that Rosita knew that she loved her, though she also knew that their love would only ever go as far as friendship, as that’s all either had the capacity to give each other. So they protected each other as best they could. Willow kept her secret and in turn Rosita played her role in helping bring down her own kind. There was a different kind of intimacy that lay in the fact that both held the power to destroy each other, but neither had the will or the desire to. Rosita firmly believed that Willow would see her redemption, as the Spirit had told her she would, but she knew that even if she did not, even if at the end of it there only remained her and the curse, that she would make her peace and give herself to the fire. She would do it for Willow and the knowledge that she would put an end to the evil that she had thoroughly despised becoming part of. Maybe she would find peace in that.

****

“What’s got you so worked up?” Willow asked gently, placing her hand on her shoulder. “What have you heard?”

****

“I don’t know for certain. Whispers. It’s a group of them. I’m not sure how many. They’ve been together a long time. Maybe before Wyatt put ‘em down.”

****

“Del Ray, maybe?” she queried, mentally flipping through her knowledge of known revenants. 

****

“Nah, you know I’ve got ears in that unfortunate collection of idiots. Bobo’s not exactly picky about who runs with him as long as you’re willing to wreak havoc and do what he says. He’s got strength in numbers more than anything. Most loners or small groups lay low to avoid detection, ya know? Unless they’re so hell-bent and malicious that they just can’t help themselves. These guys are brazen. Killing innocents to feed their blood-lust and barely covering their tracks. It’s like they want ya’ll to come for ‘em.” They paused as they reached the shade of the giant Oak on top of the hill. Rosita let the silence linger as Willow leaned back against the tree and gazed out over the town below.

****

“I’ll tell daddy and Jess that we need to be careful of course, but I don’t know what else to tell them that will help. I haven’t found anything in the Census records or documents for the Western slope or that Reininger ranch that would help identify them but I’m still looking.” She stated, the frustration clear in her voice. “We’ve got to do something though. They’re just going to keep hurting people if we don’t.” 

****

“There’s two guys who been coming in to the Saloon more lately. Go by Bill and Frank. Don’t know much about ‘em other then they drink a lot and I don’t like the feel of them.” Rosita offered. “Didn’t think much of it but they didn’t come in at all for days about the time of that skirmish with the Sheriff and Jess. They came in for the first time last night. Bill’s got an eyepatch and they both kept their hats on. Could be nothing, but I’ll keep an eye on them.”

****

“Yes, please do. I’ll keep the names in mind, though those are about as common of names as you could get. I’ll look through my collection of wanted posters from some of Wyatt’s kills. Maybe you can take a look and see if any look familiar.” Rosita nodded once in agreement, pulling an apple out of her pocket, cutting it with her boot knife before handing Willow half. They munched quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the sweet, crisp juices and the soft spring breeze as it rolled over the hill.

****

“Well, out with it already.” Rosita sighed, rolling a hand towards Willow.

****

“Out with what?” 

****

“Oh come on. You’ve been bottling up those ooey gooey Jess feelings for over a week. You look like you’re about to explode.” Rosita joked, a small smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow with a knowing look. Jess felt the deep flush on her cheeks and bit her bottom lip to suppress the giggles rising in her throat. Rosita nudged her with her shoulder in encouragement and the words came easily after that.

***********************

Wesley Earp and Jess returned to the homestead later that afternoon just in time for dinner, shoulders and hearts weary from travelling. Willow was quick to offer to help Jess with the horses so that they could finish quickly and all eat together. No sooner had the barn door swung closed that Jess reached for her, wrapping her in her strong arms as she urgently pressed their lips together. Willow reacted in kind, knocking Jess’ hat to the hay as she enthusiastically deepened the kiss, fisting her hands in the back of her shirt and pulling her even closer, basking in the feeling of her heart coming home. They broke away with lungs burning, Jess leaning her forehead down against Willow’s as she gently cupped her face with her hand.

****

“I missed you so much.” She whispered, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, peppering her lips with soft kisses.

****

“Me too.” She replied, a soft shake in her voice as her hands skimmed over Jessie’s where they lay on her hip and cheek. They didn’t have the time for much more than that as they reluctantly parted to get the horses unpacked, but hoped the simple assurances were enough to get them through dinner with the rest of the family. They did their best to keep from staring at each other as Wesley filled in Ma, Edwin, and Willow with the details of their expedition to see Bat Masterson, relaying that he hadn’t had much thought or information to give them regarding who the Western Slope revenants may be, though he had promised to look into any leads they could send him to see if they could narrow it down. It had long been established that the best way to bring down revenants was to know who they were, to be able to utter their name as they sank back into the inferno from which they came. The heirs had learned that though they were demons, they had been human first and their flaws and experiences as such often drove their behavior. Understanding that motivation could easily be the difference between success and failure; the opportunity to fight another day or the burden of resurrecting an army of demons and passing the burden to another.

****

Jess ate silently as the eldest Earp talked, eyes snapping up to gauge Willow’s reaction when he casually announced that she had been deputized as a Marshall for Black Badge. She didn’t miss Willow’s slightly widening eyes or the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed hard before clearing her throat and offering a small smile, congratulating her on the honor along with the others. She didn’t miss the way Willow was quiet for the rest of the meal, only speaking up to answer her father’s questions regarding the status of the town while they were gone. Edwin explained how the townsfolk had all moved on from the missing wagon cook and two working girls, assuming that they had all just left town, probably together, as much as the cook had frequented the brothel. Willow did ask them to be extra careful, citing a bad feeling in her gut, and casually mentioned that Rosita had complained about a couple of strangers who’d been frequenting the saloon. As their conversation turned to the cattle on the ranch, Willow quietly excused herself, offering Jess another sad smile as she retreated to her room. As Jess watched her go, it took everything in her not to follow, to hold her and ask her what was wrong. She knew it had to do with Black Badge, though if it was anger or fear or a little bit of both that drove her from the room, Jess did not know. So instead, she grit her teeth and forced herself to turn her attention to the ranch matters, though her mind was only on the girl with the sad smile.

*************************

In the warmth of the sun’s descent, Jess shed her gun-belt and clothes and stood on the smooth rock shelf on the bank of the river that ran through the first valley behind the homestead. Taking a deep breath, she dove in, stretching out in the water and relishing in the crisp coolness sliding against her sun-tanned skin. As much as she tried to let the water clear her mind, she only thought of Willow and that sad smile. She had excused herself from the main house as soon as was proper, looking up to Willow’s window once before turning and heading up and over the hill, down to the valley where the water ran deep and clear. When she could help it, Jess always cleaned up here, the water always seeming to refresh her much better than a wooden barrel of heated water ever could. Finding her footing on the smooth granite basin of the river, she groaned with relief as her hands moved with the water to pull the tension from her muscles, working to knead the stiffness out of her shoulders, arms, and thighs, flexing her core as her hands ran over the rippled planes of her stomach. She closed her eyes to rub her hands over her face and neck, combing her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp to rid herself of the dust and grime from their three day ride back to Purgatory. They snapped back open at the crunch of a twig, immediately finding the lone figure standing on the bank, silently watching her, hair fluttering in the gentlest breeze. No words were exchanged as Willow silently started peeling her own clothes off, holding her gaze as she kicked off her shoes and pulled her blouse over her head. Stepping out of her skirt and discarding her underthings, she only broke her stare when she plunged in, flipping her long tresses behind her as she surfaced in chest deep water. Jess had no words for the beauty that existed in her lover and in that moment, didn’t think she would have the ability to speak them if she did. Her eyes followed a drop of water as it trailed from Willow’s cheek, cascading over the edge of her jaw and down her smooth neck before sliding between her breasts and rejoining the water as she waded towards her slowly. Jess remained silent and still, in equal parts reverence and caution, as if the perfection in front of her would flee with any sudden movement. After what seemed like a lifetime, she stopped in front of her, gentle eyes probing, as Jess reached out tentatively to touch her arm, trailing her fingers up her shoulders and neck before coming to a rest on her jaw, running her thumb lightly across her cheek. When Willow leaned into her hand, she let out a quaking breath she didn’t realize she was holding, closing the gap between them and pulling their bodies flush, skin sliding as she bent down to press their foreheads together gently. 

****

“I don’t want to fight with you.” She whispered, her nose grazing her cheek as her breath fell lightly on her tender lips.

****

“I know.” She whispered back, bringing her hands to rest on Jess’ muscled shoulders. “I’m not angry.” 

****

“I wasn’t hiding it. I just didn’t have time to tell you before-“

****

“I know, Jess. I know.” she cut in. “I just- you don’t have to be Black Badge, okay? You don’t have to do this.” Willow pled, her hazel eyes desperate and shining.

****

“Willow, I-“

****

“Just let me finish, Jess. Listen to me.” She cut in, moving her hands to skim along her shoulders and neck, touching as much of her as she could as if her touch alone could convince her. Jess immediately closed her mouth, nodding for her to continue as soft hands grasped for understanding. “You don’t owe me or my family or Black Badge ANYTHING. You accepted a job as a hand and as a Deputy and that is ALL. You knowing about the curse doesn’t change that, okay? You didn’t sign up for this. This is not your battle to fight.”

****

“Of course it is, Willow.” She urged, her voice low and sincere. “I. love. you. I love you. Don’t you know that?” she asked, her blue eyes pressing for understanding. “I have spent my entire life searching for where I belong and I know that it’s here with you. It will ALWAYS be here with you.” Willow let out a long, shaky breath as Jess paused to kiss away the tears that fell down her cheeks. 

****

“I’m scared.” She admitted quietly, her voice thick with emotion. “I can’t lose you, Jess. I can’t. I can’t ask you to do this and I don’t want you to think I will love you any less if you don’t.”

****

“You won’t lose me. You won’t.” she replied firmly, taking both of her hands in hers and kissing her knuckles. “And you’re not asking me. I’m choosing this. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and help your father and if God forbid that doesn’t work, I will not stop with Edwin either. I-”

****

****

“Edwin’s not the heir.” She murmured, looking down, unable to watch the storm of painful realization in those wide eyes. Jess stuttered as she choked on the words that were set to come out of her mouth.

****

“What?” she breathed out, her mind racing to make the connections to allow her to understand.

****

“Edwin is not the heir.” She repeated. “I am.”

****

“But- but- how? You’re his baby sister.” She pressed, the edge of fear so evident in her plea.

****

“I’m the oldest.” She explained, her eyes flicking back to meet wild blue ones. “We make everyone think he’s the oldest to protect me.” Jess stared incredulously, her mouth making movements to speak but unable to form sounds around the weight she felt pressing on her chest. This changed nothing and everything all at the same time. Her path was the same. There was no other choice for her then to keep Willow safe or die trying. She knew that without hesitation, but now, the spark of determination she had felt to help end the curse and set the Earps free from their burden roared into a raging inferno fit to challenge the very hell that they sent revenants clawing back too. 

****

“Then we end this curse.” She replied firmly, her faith in them shining bright through confident blue eyes. “We do it together.” Willow simply nodded, trembling as she angled her face up, pressing kisses softly to her chin and jaw, to the corner of her mouth, and finally to her lips . Slow kisses grew deeper as they changed angles, hands grasping for connection as they both tried to pour themselves in to one another in every way that they could. They had spent ten days thinking about everything that they wanted to say and when it came down to it, words just weren’t enough. Jess had a sneaking suspicion that they never would be.

****

A fire caught deep in her stomach when Willow’s hands skimmed up her sides, thumbing over the notches of her ribs before sliding up against her chest, her palms grazing her already hardened nipples. She groaned into the kiss, allowing her strong hands to dip down to Willow’s ass, pulling their hips flush, squeezing and kneading as their tongues worked against each other, coaxing their passion from the unbridled depths. Willow slid her arms up around her neck, fingers curling into her wet hair as she desperately tried to press even closer. Sensing her hunger, Jess swiftly took charge, grabbing her strong thighs and lifting her to settle on her waist, the water shifting around them as strong legs wrapped around her. Willow broke the kiss first, gasping for air as she looked down into the lust-blown eyes of the woman she was so in love with, water trailing down their skin as the evening sun set colors along the surface of the river. The silent desperation between them screamed volumes, their heaving breaths in sync with their pounding hearts. With her elbows resting on strong shoulders, Willow gently took her face in her hands again, eyes fluttering closed as she leaned down to kiss her slowly, the tenderness soothing the aching need. Tugging her bottom lip between her own, she sucked gently before releasing it with a soft pop, nudging her face so that her lips rested against the shell of her ear.

****

“Make love to me.” She whispered, placing a soft kiss to the sensitive space beneath her ear. And so she did. First, as the cleansing waters flowed around them, one arm wrapped protectively around her back holding her upright as she thrust into her with her other between their bodies, Willow’s powerful thighs clenching as she drove herself up and down against the ridges of her abs. She came apart under a pink and orange sky, with Jessie’s name on her lips, her back arching as the droplets of water in her hair and on her smooth skin reflected the softened light, surrounding her in an ethereal glow. Jess clung to her in wonder, pressing wet kisses to her throat and committing every detail to memory, because she knew that she never wanted to forget what it felt like to bear witness to the perfection of that moment. And she did later, in the lantern glow of her quarters, over and over again, uttering broken hallelujahs as they worshiped each other’s bodies and souls with ravenous mouths and reverent hands.

****

The crickets were singing in the deep night, their songs pouring in with the sweet breeze through the small window when they finally broke apart hours later, chests heaving as their sweat-slicked bodies tangled together in the cool cotton sheets. They kissed languidly, basking in endorphins and sore bodies, whispering sweet words and choosing to forget for just that moment that anything existed beyond the ranch hands’ quarters. Willow protested momentarily when Jess untangled her limbs and rolled out of the bed, but was silenced by her state of undress allowing her to appreciate every muscle as it flexed with her movements across the room. Jess returned a cocky wink in response to her hungry eyes and lazy smile, laughing at the blush that spread across her cheeks, but offered no explanation as she rummaged through her saddle bags hanging on the hooks, pulling a small leather pouch from her things and bringing it back with her to bed. Willow watched her curiously as she sat down facing her, sitting up to kiss her sweetly.

****

“I brought you something.” She offered shyly, smiling as she tugged open the pouch. Willow’s breath caught in her throat when Jess carefully pulled out the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. The locket itself was simple enough, a small flat oval on a matching chain, but as the light caught the edges of the detail inlaid in the rose gold, her mouth dropped open in wonder. The craftsmanship was unparalleled, tiny etched lines looping and weaving together to cover the entire front in wildflowers, so similar to the clusters that Jess gifted her with regularly. She reached out slowly to touch it, the pads of her fingers so carefully tracing over the flawless lines. “Do you like it?” Jess questioned after the silence stretched out, bringing a hand to rub at the back of her neck as her nerves started creeping in.

****

“It’s beautiful.” She breathed out as her words finally found themselves. “Where did you get this?” she asked incredulously.

****

“The man that etched my initials into my badge at Ft. Piegan had it setting on his work table. I thought of you immediately and I wanted you to have it.” She explained softly, reaching out to clasp it behind Willow’s neck, running her fingers down the length as she let it rest against her bare chest. “No pictures yet, but I had him engrave our initials on the inside to make do until you find something you want to put in there.” Willow clutched it against her heart as she wove her other hand into her hair, pulling her down to kiss her softly.

****

“I love it.” She whispered against her lips. “I love you.”

****

“I love you too.” She answered, kissing where the locket laid between her breasts as she laid her down again, her lips ready to continue their praises. Later, as Jess held Willow to her chest, their limbs and fingers entwined and their bodies heavy and sated, sleep starting to tug at their consciousness, a soft voice broke the silence.

****

“What about your father?” the heir questioned, the words quickly drawing Jess from the edge of slumber.

****

“What about him?”

****

“Jess, you’ve spent the last ten years trying to figure out what happened to him. The only reason you came here in the first place was to find some answers. It’s been everything to you.” She explained, trying to choose her words carefully. “I just- How are you going to do all of this? You’re not giving up, are you?”

****

“No, I’m not giving up and I’m not so sure that this isn’t all connected somehow.” She answered, turning her head to study Willow’s profile in the moonlight. “Masterson said he didn’t know what happened to my father, but thinks there might be someone in the territory who can tell me.” Willow turned to meet her gaze, her brow furrowing in question.

****

“He said that the Natives talk of mystics, people of the Spirit, who can connect and access realms that we can’t. Who can bend the rules of those realms. He said that he’s heard of one in the Ghost River Triangle, one called Eeronsuwand. It means-”

****

“The Iron Spirit.” Willow finished for her quietly.

****

“You’ve heard of her?” Jess asked, arching her eyebrows in surprise. “Do you know how to find her?”

****

“No.” Willow answered. “But I know somebody who does.”

***********************

** Present Day **

****

****

If there was one thing that Jessie Holliday had learned in her time walking the Earth, it was that change is a two-faced bitch who bows to no one. Most everything is touched by her. She’s always there. She affects some things over time, seasons and stages rolling into each other and adjusting with the ebb and flow of the progression and downfalls of humanity. Other things she’ll snatch in the blink of an eye, without warning or mercy, making life as you know it obsolete from one second to the next. She gives and she takes. A passionate, fulfilling lover who leaves cold, empty sheets when the sun rises. She can be gracious, honoring an appropriate sacrifice of blood, sweat, and tears and she can make you feel unadulterated joy when she works for good. And yet, it is her shortcomings that will rip the heart out of your chest because the things that you wish you could change the most, the moments you would give your life to take back, those are the things she will never touch. 

****

Jess was not entirely surprised that change hadn’t been heavy-handed to the Saloon, now apparently called Shorty’s, when she pushed through the doors on a Friday evening. Of course it was modernized now, low hanging lights over pool tables and the jukebox singing of Cowboys and Angels as she made her way to the far side of the bar, boots scuffing over familiar wooden floors as she hoisted into a lone barstool with a good view of the entire place. The wooden accents were the same, the heavy door frame still sporting pock marks from blades and bullets. The high rafters boasted the same types of unreachable cobwebs and her stomach twisted when she noticed the stairs that led to the upper level seemed to be untouched as well.

****

_Willow laughing as she came down those stairs, her head thrown back, arm in arm with Rosita._

****

She shook her head to clear the memory, rage boiling in her gut as she tried to slam the door so that no others could come through. She smoothed her hands over the bar-top, feeling the notches and grooves in attempts to ground herself.

****

_Willow sitting on the same bar-top of the empty Saloon, kissing her senseless as she stood between her parted legs._

****

Taking deep breaths to calm her hammering pulse, she tried to focus on the present, the clinking of glass bottles and the clack of pool cues sinking 8-balls. A quick shout drew her attention to the dance-floor, where two men engaged in a quick shoving match before being sent scampering by the stern voice of Sheriff Nedley.

****

_Willow slowly swaying in her arms in the low light of the same deserted dance floor, head tucked under her chin, soft breaths falling on her neck as they danced to the distant music of fiddles and guitars pouring from the wedding party down at the town hall._

****

“What’ll it be, Stranger?” She jolted at the sweet voice, her eyes flying up to the expectant eyes of a young, blonde bartender leaning across the bartop in front of her. It was then she realized her fists were clenched as tight as her jaw was, knuckles white and her teeth threatening to break under the pressure. The bartender raised an expectant eyebrow at her when she didn’t answer immediately; a smile toying at her lips as she clearly thought it was her ample cleavage and exposed naval that had caused her delay in response. 

****

“Double whiskey, please.” She finally replied, clearing her throat and flexing her hands to release the tension. “Neat.” The girl set her up with a smirk, leaving her with a wink and promising to check in on her real soon. Jess thanked her with a polite tip of her hat, pulling the black Stetson lower over her eyes as she leaned forward into her drink, subtly scanning the room as she drained half of it in one go.

**************************

Shorty’s was in full swing by the time the Earp sisters pushed through the doors, mentally exhausted from the long day of pouring through records and tossing theories around, desperately seeking some semblance of Friday Night normalcy. It had been two weeks since the body was found. Two weeks and all they’d managed to do was confirm the identity of the victim and go round and round with a whole lot of nothing. There were simply too many missing person reports and unexplained or covered up deaths in this town’s long and sordid history for anything to be of use and Waverly had spent hours pouring over journals and maps and family documents searching for anything that could connect the circumstances of the death to any particular revenant with no luck. The good news is that it had been fairly quiet since, no new bodies or public demon uprisings to fuel panic. The bad news is that they know that most calms around these parts are often false and bring the worst storms in their wake.

****

Wynonna headed straight for the bar, not even slowing when Waverly was immediately pulled into a group of locals, all yammering about how they missed her at Shorty’s and asking what she had been up to and where Nicole was. The brunette leaned against the near-side of the bar, laughing and waggling her fingers at the exasperated look on Waverly’s face as she did her best to be polite and move on.

****

“Now, now, Wynonna, that’s not very polite. Leaving her to the wolves that way.” A southern drawl teased from behind her, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and setting her up. 

****

“Yea well, that’s the downfall of being adored and the perks of being hated.” She retorted, picking up her glass and clinking it together with Doc’s. They had reached a kind of hiatus since sending their daughter away, at least on the romantic front. Though drawn inevitably closer by their shared pain, they had both shied away from crossing a line, as if their intimacy would bring them too close to the memories of what such intimacy had created and then lost. Their support of each other was mostly silent, in simple presence, and in the acknowledgment that both of them had their own ways of coping. For Wynonna, it was found in reckless behavior and alcohol, as it always was when the pain of loss that had made itself so frequent in her life reared its ugly head. But it was also found in her steadfast determination to hunt down the cause of her absence in her daughter’s life and on the nights when it all became too much, she clung to Waverly like a life-line. 

****

“Why are you working? Don’t you have Tits McGee for that?” Wynonna asked, gesturing to the bubbly blonde, a flannel tied up around her robust chest and sporting Daisy Duke’s that’d make the Devil blush.

****

“Well, if she’d stop attempting to seduce our patrons, I imagine she’d be more then able to handle the crowd on her own, but seeing as that seems to be her priority the majority of the time, here I stand, at your service.” He explicated, flourishing his hands before topping off his own drink.

****

“Is it totally masochistic to say she makes me miss Rosita?” she queried, cringing at the bartender’s obviously fake giggles.

****

“Despite her obvious shortcomings, Rosita could mix a drink like an angel.” Doc agreed.

****

“More like a demon.” Wynonna replied dryly, leaning back in her chair when she caught site of a lone figure nursing a drink around the other side of the bar. “Holy shit, Hot Stetson’s here.” She remarked, craning her neck to get a better look. Wynonna noted that she blended in much better in a pair of jeans and a black Henley, her sleeves pushed up to her elbows, her gun belt notably absent from her waist. Her long dark hair was loose around her shoulders, pushed behind her ears and topped off with her signature black Stetson. Doc furrowed his brow in confusion, turning to glance over his shoulder. He assumed she was talking about the woman sitting alone on the far side of the bar clearly deep in her thoughts, her hat pulled down low as she stared into her drink.

****

****

“Is she the-“

****

“Yea, that Jess chick that rides horses and packs heat like it’s her job.” She explained, an impressed tilt in her voice. “Well actually, it is her job.” She added thoughtfully, her eyes suddenly taking on a mischievous glint as she waggled her eyebrows at Doc. “Ooooh, this should be good, there goes blondie to work her charm.” Doc turned again, looking just in time to see his bartender lean completely over the bar, pushing her breasts together as she ran a hand down the cowgirl’s arm to get her attention. When she looked up from under her hat, he paused. There was something about her that seemed oddly familiar, but he struggled to place it. He studied her sharp features, her cerulean eyes looking up from under a strong, dark brow, the way her jaw was squared and sharp, the slight thinning of her upper lip as she gave the bartender a small smile.

****

“Man, she is laying it on THICK.” Wynonna chortled beside him, rolling her eyes at the way the blonde was grinning from ear to ear, tracing the edge of Jess’ glass with her finger as she leaned in much closer than necessary to take her drink order and refill her tumbler. Doc hummed his agreement as the bartender finally retreated with a wink and a smile, the cowgirl’s shoulders once again falling forward as she lost herself in the amber liquid. Wynonna studied her thoughtfully a few minutes more, rapping her knuckles on the bar a few times before seeming to come to a decision, downing her drink and sliding it back across to Doc. 

****

“Oh, go easy on the poor girl.” He called after her, rolling his eyes.

****

Jess subtly watched a game of darts with interest over the rim of her glass, flicking her eyes up from under her hat to keep an eye on a particularly familiar pair of beer-swigging mouth-breathers. She watched as they drank and carried on, an obvious cover to the way they subtly studied several women in the bar. Jess didn’t miss it. She knew exactly what they were doing. 

****

“Aren’t you a little young to be this dark and brooding?” a sarcastic voice cut in from behind her.

****

“I’m older then I look.” She retorted, looking straight ahead, the beginnings of a smirk playing at her lips as the heir slid onto the barstool beside her.

****

“Well in that case, next round’s on me. You’re really killin’ the mood in here.” She joked, flagging down the blonde bartender who was making no attempts to hide her displeasure at Jess’ sudden change in company. “So how old are you anyways? You look pretty young to be a hotshot horse-breaker.”

****

“Last I checked, about 26. And what can I say, I’m a natural.” she replied flatly, sitting up straighter in her chair.

****

“Just tryin’ to be friendly, jeez.” She responded, eliciting a scoff and a chuckle from Jess.

****

“Somehow, I doubt makin’ friends is high on your priority list.”

****

"Yea, maybe not my strong suit.” She agreed, shrugging her shoulders. “You helped Waverly though, so I at least can save you from enduring any more of girl-wonder’s sorry attempts at seduction.” She added, gesturing towards the peppy bar-tender.

****

“Jealous, Earp?” she teased, cocking an eyebrow in question.

****

“Oh please, you wish.” She retorted, a mischievous glint in her eye.

****

“Ehhh, I don’t know. You’re not really my type.“ She drawled nonchalantly.

****

“Ha. Honey, I’m everyone’s type.” She countered, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically and shooting her a wink. Jess rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the amused smile on her face at the absurdity of it all.

****

“I didn’t realize you’re the law around here.” Jess recovered, nodding towards the long gun partially hidden under Wynonna’s leather jacket. “Is Haught your partner?” 

****

“Ha, no way in hell I work for this town.” Wynonna replied. “I work for a special division. Fancy black badges. Top secret stuff. Totally legit.” Jessie steeled her face and feigned indifference, hiding her surprise at the mention of Black Badge as she nodded into her drink.

****

“What about you, Cummings? How’d a legend like you find yourself here in Bum-Fuck, nowhere?” she queried, narrowing her eyes and lifting her chin to appraise her.

****

“Legend?” she questioned, scrunching her nose up in confusion, her distaste for such a title clear in her expression.

****

“Oooh yes, I want to hear this” Waverly cut in, eyes sparkling and smiling wide as she bounced out of nowhere, slinging an arm over her sister’s shoulder. “Hi, Jess.” She added warmly, her eyes glowing with friendly affection. She noticed the way Jess’ eyes softened just a little at her greeting and couldn’t help but feel hopeful that maybe the hardened cowgirl wasn’t as closed off as she thought.

****

"Oh, come on, like the town isn’t awash with gossip about how you shot a gun right out of Champ Hardy’s circle-jerkin’ hand last week.” Wynonna expounded, shooting her fingers like little guns as Waverly grinned beside her.

****

“He was drunk and angry and bein’ an idiot. I couldn’t care less if he shot himself, but Mr. Jameson’s grandkids were around and he was being reckless.” She huffed, wincing internally at the realization that she had done something to draw attention to herself. She did her best to waive off the situation as if it was no big deal, eyes flicking back to the dart game as she took a swig of her drink.

****

“Yea well, it’s about time someone puts that douche-canoe in his place.” Wynonna responded. “Though it also would have been okay if he shot himself dick-less.” Their shared laughter broke the slight tension of the moment. “Speaking of dicks, duty calls.” She sighed as she stood up abruptly, draining the rest of her drink as she made her way towards a man standing near the front door, clearly scanning the room for her.

****

“That’s Dolls.” Waverly said, sensing Jess’ curiosity as she studied the muscular, dark-skinned man. She could tell he was government issued by the stoicism in his face and the way he carried himself, eyes constantly scanning, analyzing. She’d seen it a thousand times. It still haunted her that even the best could do everything right and still be completely blind to the terrors right in front of them, or in this case, about 20 feet to the their left. “We all work together.” Waverly added with a small, affectionate smile, bringing Jess back to reality. 

****

“What is it that you do again?” Jess asked casually, turning her body towards the empty stool in a silent invitation to sit down. “We never really got around to it last time.” Waverly brightened a little at her seemingly genuine interest in being friendly, hopping up onto the barstool.

****

“Oh, um, still trying to figure that out, I guess. I used to work here up until a few months ago. Now I mostly just consult on any records research or local history stuff here when anybody needs it.” She explained vaguely, hoping it was enough to satisfy the cowgirl’s curiosity. “History has always kind of been a hobby of mine.”

****

“Well from what you’ve told me, that sounds right up your alley. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do? Work where your passion is?” Jess questioned, smiling kindly as she pushed her hat up on her head a little bit, subconsciously opening herself up a little more. Her mind screamed at her to shut this down now, to distance herself from the girl, to feign complete indifference and ignore any friendly advances. She knows what attachments cost. She feels the reminder of their weight around her neck and against her chest. She feels it in the splayed out ridges of scar tissue in the groove where her left shoulder meets her chest. She sees it in the face staring back at her in when she finds her own eyes in the mirror. The knowledge is deep. Intimate. Her walls built by bricks made of guilt and hardened by fury had kept her safe from attachments. And yet, she found herself growing fond of this one. Found herself caring so much more then she should. She could tell herself that she didn’t know why, but she knew that would be a lie. Waverly reminded her of Willow in a way that nobody ever had.

****

Waverly smiled in return but looked at her curiously, cocking her head slightly as she took a swig of her beer. “Did you always want to be a cowgirl, Jess? Is it your passion?”

****

“I can’t say that passion is what motivates me to do anything anymore.” She replied honestly, ignoring the voice inside her head screaming at her to shut up. “It’s what I know though. I grew up around it.”

****

“Did you ever want to do anything else?” she asked thoughtfully, leaning her chin into her hand on the bar-top as she studied her. She didn’t miss the way Jess’ eyes glazed over momentarily, how she seemed to travel somewhere so far away for half a second before shaking herself back into the present, clearing her throat as she answered.

****

“A long time ago.” She swigged her drink quickly, letting the burn of the alcohol wash over the knot in her chest. “Not now though.”

****

Waverly saw the sadness; saw its edges reaching out from under the mask that she so carefully wore. She didn’t understand her draw to the woman. It wasn’t a physical attraction that haunted her thoughts, though she could admit that Jess was a very attractive woman. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something deep within her, something moving below the surface. Something important.

****

“Anyways, I do like the work.” She continued. “I feel most like myself when I’m on a horse.”

****

Waverly hummed her understanding, daring herself to push just a little more. “You never did say how you ended up way out here though.” Jess never let her expression betray the war waging in her mind. She knew she should stop. This is not what she was here for and she could not be distracted. But it also felt…good. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d talked to anyone about anything but work. Real true things.

****

“Not much to tell.” She answered. It was the first time she lied to Waverly Earp. When her response garnered nothing but an expectant silence, she sighed and pushed forward, knowing by now that Waverly was not one to back down from what she wanted. “I heard about Purgatory from an old family friend who used to know the area. I was in the area and offered my services to Mr. Jameson.” She answered simply, unfaltering as she met her gaze.

****

“Man, I was really hoping for drifter with a tragic past.” Wynonna joked as she re-joined them, leaning her hip into Waverly’s barstool.

****

“Sorry to disappoint ya.” Jess replied, laughing softly at the irony. She didn’t hear Wynonna’s witty reply as her mind registered their attacker’s reflection in the bar mirror moments before he reached them, lunging towards Wynonna and Waverly with a momentary flash of dark, blazing eyes. Jess’ reaction was swift and brutal as she grabbed Wynonna and pulled her closer to the bar while in the same motion standing and kicking her barstool backwards into the assailant, catching him in the waist and causing him to fall forwards. She twisted to wrap her hand around his neck, slamming his face into the bar-top, the crack echoing above the music as he crumbled to the ground. It was then that Jess recognized him as one of the dart players, but not one of her targets. She didn’t have time to contemplate as several burly, drunk men rushed towards her. Ducking the first one’s swinging fist, she retaliated by turning and driving her elbow straight into his gut, causing him to double over as she turned and planted a boot into the middle of his cohort’s chest. She grabbed another by the back of the shirt as he moved to grab at the still recovering Earps, yanking him back and throwing him into a table of ranch hands from a competing ranch.

****

It only took moments for the bar to descend into chaos, mostly due to drunk locals using any excuse to involve themselves in a good old fashioned bar fight. Time seemed to slow though as Waverly sat momentarily stunned, watching as Jess began to dispatch an entire group of men with ease, her jaw set and calm as she struck with alarming precision. Wynonna recovered and instantly moved for peacemaker.

****

“Wynonna, civilians!” Waverly shouted in warning, causing the heir to let out a frustrated growl and instead jump on the back of the nearest brute. Waverly hopped over the bar, sliding out the baseball bat tucked under the bottom shelf as she rushed to subdue drunk, unwitting locals that were blindly swinging at anything that moved. She kept an eye for Wynonna and Jess, watching as they worked together to hold off whatever flew their way.

****

Jess reveled in the rush of adrenaline as it coursed through her veins, pulsing with hot blood to power her with unmerciful force. A trickle of blood ran from her lip where a piece of glass shrapnel from an exploding beer bottle had knicked her. Her eyes continuously checked for Waverly and Wynonna between ducks and hurling bodies and she almost sighed with relief when she witnessed Nicole come slamming through the front door in full uniform, knowing she would move to protect Waverly first. After all, it’s what she would have done, what she had done, for the woman she loved. She flipped her attention back to a charging trucker, kicking out his knees and using his own momentum to flip him over into a table, the wood splintering and collapsing under his weight.

****

As she turned back towards the bar, her eyes caught a ghost and she felt her heart seize in her chest. She froze immediately, the rest of the scene becoming fuzzy and distorted, the sounds of broken glass and violence fading as her mind worked to absorb the features of a face she had only seen in black and white photographs and caught glimpses of in her own reflection. She didn’t need to meet his eyes to know that they were the same as hers. Time was set still, but her mind raced, frantically trying to understand what she was seeing as the chaos whirled around them. She felt her boots move forward a step as he turned from where was yelling to Officer Haught, wild blue eyes catching hers for a split second, instantly shattering the understanding of reality she thought she possessed. She didn’t hear Wynonna yell her warning. She only felt the explosion at the back of her skull as her entire world went dark.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next update will be along shortly, I swear it. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to hit me up. Thanks! Twitter is lesbehonest225


	5. And This Is Your Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more history on Jess and SHOCKER, more trouble in Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every time I post a chapter, I apologize for the wait. I can't say it enough. I was going to wait and make this a longer chapter, but I wanted to get some of it out to ya'll. I've found it's definitely harder to write now that we're really into the nitty gritty of the story. There's a lot going on that I just want to make sure I get right. Bear with me, I promise I'm writing and will get it out to you in a timely manner!
> 
> Fun Fact: Nicole's Badge number in this chapter is mine in real life. I couldn't help myself.

__

_Her mind felt fuzzy._

__

__

_Floating._

__

__

_Warm._

__

__

_She blinked once. Twice. Back in the clapboard dining room of her mother’s house, angry words hanging in the air._

__

__

_Tell me everything._

__

__

_Everything._

__

__

_She felt her breaths leaving her body through clenched teeth and flared nostrils, heavy and ragged, chest heaving as she stared down her mother, icy blue eyes demanding the truth that was long overdue. Her mother was the first to break, letting out a long, slow breath as she uncrossed her arms and looked to the table, reaching out to steady herself with one hand while tentatively reaching out with shaking fingers, lightly tracing the marshal badge discarded on the table._

__

__

_“Your father and I-“ she started, voice shaky as she sought the right words, tears gathering in her eyes. “Your real father, that is-“_

__

__

_“Say it.” She interrupted. Her mother hesitated, gaping at her for understanding. “I want to hear you say his name.”_

__

__

_“John Henry Holliday.” She admitted shakily, voice barely above a whisper as she uttered the name she had buried deep in her heart a long time ago. “Most people just called him Doc though.” Silent tears fell down Jess’ cheeks as the truth finally spilled free. She knew it was coming. She knew as soon as she had found the papers what they meant. But the words, spoken words, made it real._

__

__

_“But how can that be? I don’t understand how.” she demanded, her voice thick with emotion but unwavering. Relief washed over her the same as the pain and disbelief. She was not the daughter of a worthless drunk but of a famed gunslinger, a legend among men. And yet, either way, she was still abandoned._

__

__

_“You know me as Mary Katherine Cummings, darling, but back then most knew me as Katie Elder. Big Nose Kate, affectionately.” She explained, smiling slightly at the memory. “I met him at a Saloon in Texas through some mutual friends. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Earps. I was young and yearned freedom and he was daring and fearless and adventurous.” Jess watched as her mother’s eyes grew soft at the memories, a spark of her youthful rebellion still shining through. “You remind me of him so much in that way.”_

__

__

_“So you were together?”_

__

__

_“Something like that.” She replied ruefully. “The man was infuriating but I loved him. We saw each other through a lot. We fought hard but loved harder. We took care of each other.”_

__

__

_“So what happened?” she pressed, anger slicing into her words once again as the unanswered questions quickly piled up in her mind. “If he took care of you, why the hell would he leave you to raise a child with a sorry, pathetic excuse for a man?”_

__

__

_“He didn’t know.” Her mother replied, voice softening and cracking, brown orbs shining with pent up emotion and unshed tears. Jess felt her own tears pricking at the back of her eyes and she willed them not to fall as she worked to choke down the lump rising in her throat. “He got sick, Jess. He told me he didn’t want me to see him that way. He thought he was setting me free. I went to visit him in Colorado one last time before he got really bad and we said good-bye in our own way and a few months later….well, I found out you were coming.”_

__

__

_“He didn’t know.” She echoed, sounding defeated as she let the words sink in._

__

__

_“I tried to go back and tell him when I knew for certain. Even if just so he could know he left something good in this world before he left it. He wasn’t there though, Jess. I assumed I was too late.”_

__

__

_“So he’s dead?”_

__

__

_“I don’t know, Jess.” She sighed, reaching to pick up the Marshall badge and slowly walking towards her daughter. “I don’t know that it’s that simple.” She reached out to touch her arm gingerly, her voice dropping low. “There were whispers, rumors, that he was made whole and then disappeared. Others that he rides on. He was a complicated man, Jess. His loyalties lay in valiant but dangerous places and his enemies were no less fierce. I thought I was protecting you.” She reached down to gently uncurl her clenched fists, laying the Marshall star in her hand. Jess ran her thumb over the smooth metal, turning it over to examine the J.H.H engraved on the back._

__

__

_“And now all I have left of him is a badge and his last name.” she spat bitterly, clenching her hand tight around the badge, edges digging into her palm._

__

__

_“That’s not true.” She insisted, bringing her hands up to brush stray hairs from her forehead and holding her face, forcing her to look at her. “You have his spirit, his stubbornness, his charm. My God, I look in your eyes and it’s like I’m looking right into his again. Doc Holliday was not perfect by any means, but he was fierce and loyal and despite what he believed about himself, he was GOOD, Jessie. You honor him with your very existence.” Jessie swallowed hard, sniffing and reaching up to wipe her tears that were now freely falling, before wrapping her mother up in a strong embrace._

__

__

_“I’m so mad at you for not telling me earlier.” She said softly into her ear. “But I understand.” She stood strong as the older woman sobbed into her, rubbing circles on her back as her mother released the sorrow and loss she had harbored for all those years out onto her daughter’s shoulders. Her fingers stayed tight around the marshal badge, grounding her in renewed purpose as the knowledge of what she must do planted itself in her mind. She had always felt the pull of something greater within her, even as a child. She had never been satisfied being average at anything, never backed down from a challenge, and knew deep down that she harbored great purpose, despite what value anyone else had assigned her. Now more than ever, she felt that pull towards greatness in her bones. She kissed her mother on the forehead as she finally pulled away, gripping her shoulders gently as she looked into her eyes with steadfast determination. “Now I need you to understand.” With a final small smile, she turned to walk out the door._

__

__

_“Wait, where are you going?” her mother asked, eyes wide with panic as she reached to stop her._

__

__

_“To get answers.” She replied._

__

__

_“What? Jess, you can’t! You’re 16! You’ll never survive it!”_

__

__

_“You know there’s nothing here for me and you know I can take care of myself. I always have.” She replied, not missing how her mother winced at the reference to the violence they had both endured at the hands of her step-father. She gently removed her mother’s vice grip from her arm, squeezing her hand once as she turned to go._

__

__

_“Jessie Harper Cummings, you-“_

__

__

_“It’s Holliday.” She interrupted firmly, never turning to look back as she walked out the door._

__

__

_“JESSIE! JESSIE!” her mother’s screams echoed as the room faded. Warm. Fuzzy._

“Jessie. Jess, come on. Wake up for me.” Specks of light floated in and out of her vision as a new, familiar voice echoed in her ears. Her eyes fluttered. Cool fingers stroked her forehead gently. 

“Willow?” she murmured. 

“Who?” a second female voice chimed in. 

“Jess.” The first voice again. Clearer this time. Her eyes blinked opened. Warm, worried eyes hovered over her. Not Willow. The realization always felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest all over again. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the overhead lights, her mind working to decipher where she was. The knife she had sheathed in the back of her jeans dug into her back and she immediately noticed the absence of the familiar weight of her guns on her hips. She could vaguely make out the shuffling of feet and murmuring of voices in the space around her. 

“Jess, look at me.” Her eyes snapped back to the face above her. Waverly. “Are you okay?” The smell of stale alcohol and the throb at the back of her head brought her memory crashing back. She sat up abruptly, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the small brunette kneeling beside her. She scanned the room frantically, searching for the face with the thick mustache, the one that had brought her world to a screeching halt. He was nowhere to be seen. 

“Whoa. Whoa. Down, Killer.” Wynonna cut in, crouching down beside her and Waverly. “You need to take it easy for a sec.” Jess leaned back on her elbows, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes tight as she tried to decipher if what she had seen was real. She brought a hand to the back of her head, a slight sting and some blood staining her fingers confirming her suspicions that she’d taken something to the back of her head. 

“Jeezus, you’re bleeding. “ Wynonna confirmed. “Bubba got you good with that bottle but I must say, I think you gave WAY better then you got.” She added, an impressed air to her tone as she nudged her head towards the row of battered locals sitting on the steps of the door, heads hung low as they were berated by Sheriff Nedley. Officer Haught moved throughout the bar, checking on the ones still laying on the floor, moaning in pain or passed out completely. “I mean, damn girl, you kicked the sh-“ 

“What I think she means is thank you.” Waverly interjected, a small smile on her face as she reached up with a cool rag to dab at her bloodied lip. “Some people in this town still hold a grudge against a certain Earp.” She added as way of explanation for the attack, rolling her eyes towards Wynonna. Her words triggered another sudden realization, Jess’ eyes widening as they scanned the room quickly, cursing under her breath as she realized her targets were nowhere to be found. They must have slipped out in the chaos. 

“You get ONE crazy ex-boyfriend who poisons the whole town and somehow you’re the bad guy.” Wynonna complained as Jess raised herself up, planting her palms on the glass-littered floor as she hoisted herself up on her boots and brushed her jeans off. 

“Whoa. Jess, stop. Sit down.” Waverly argued as Jess glanced around for her hat, bending over gingerly to pick it up. She adjusted her hair carefully over the cut on the back of her head before sliding the Stetson on and wiping her hands on her jeans. 

“I need to go.” She replied simply, starting towards the door. 

“You can’t! You’re hurt.” Waverly continued, following after her. 

“Yea Jess, hold up a minute.” Wynonna added. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” She answered, fumbling in her pockets for her keys. She acknowledged Nicole’s questioning glance with a hat tip before she pushed through the front door, the chilly air stinging her cut lip as she hurriedly made her way to a black 1980 Dodge short-bed, the two Earp sisters trailing after her. 

“Jess! Wait.” Waverly pressed, stopping by her door as Jess slid into the driver’s seat. “You’re not in trouble, if that’s what you’re afraid of. You helped us. Nicole and Nedley will know you didn’t start anything.” She rambled, hurried breaths jetting clouds into the crisp night air. 

“Don’t worry about me, Waverly. I promise I’m fine.” She replied, voice softening just slightly in attempts to soothe her worry. “Officer Haught knows where to find me if they need anything.” She added, cranking the truck to life. Waverly just nodded as she stepped away from the door, allowing the truck to back up. 

“Well now I’m conflicted.” Wynonna stated as they watched the truck leave up the street. Waverly tilted her head in slight confusion before she clarified. “I don’t know what’s hotter, the horse or the truck.” Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back towards the bar. 

**************** 

Nicole Haught let out a deep breath as she huffed down into the driver’s seat of her patrol car, pulling her door shut firmly as if it could shut out the chaos of the night for just a moment of peace. The glow of the hospital signage lit up the interior of her cruiser as she ran a hand through her short red hair, groaning as she noted the time was now 2:08 am, much too late to call Waverly as she had promised to do once she was done questioning and checking in on the folks that had to be treated for their injuries from the brawl-a-palooza at Shorty’s earlier in the night. She eyed her clipboard in the passenger seat with disdain as she buckled herself in and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. As much as she was not looking forward to the amount of paperwork waiting for her at the station, she was somewhat looking forward to a cup of hot, shitty station coffee and definitely looking forward to finishing this shit-show of a night shift so she could maybe make it to the homestead and slip into bed with her girlfriend before she got up. She opted to shoot Waverly a text telling her she loved her and to sleep well, knowing it probably wouldn’t be received until long after she was already curled around her the next morning, before cranking the cruiser to life and heading back towards the station. 

She drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel as she slowed at the blinking red light in town, letting her mind play over the details of the night she would need to outline in her incident reports. She knew she would need to go check on Jess at some point to make sure she was okay and add her statement to the reports, though she had no problem waiting until the next day to do that. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to put her finger on exactly what felt suspicious about the woman. Nicole prided herself on her ability to read people. It was something she had always been good at and had proven to be tremendously helpful in her chosen career thus far, so it was no surprise that whatever it was about Jess that made her so damn hard to read both intrigued and frustrated her to no end. She didn’t get a bad feeling about her per say and she didn’t dislike her. Quite the opposite really. She was actually kind of impressed by her obvious talents and was grateful for the help she had provided without hesitation. The mysterious cowgirl was easy-going but just seemed to have a knack for being present when trouble hit and Nicole knew better than to believe in persistent coincidence. As straightforward as she appeared, she seemed deliberately elusive at the same time and Nicole didn’t like what she couldn’t pin down. 

“Dispatch to 3210.” Her mind was pulled from her thoughts as her radio crackled to life. “Dispatch to 3210. Haught, do you copy?” 

“10-4 Dispatch. Go ahead.” She replied, clicking the mic and straightening in her seat at the urgent tone in Myra’s voice. 

“10-33 at Morgan Farm. Reported shots fired. Requesting medical for unknown female victim. Go Code 3.” 

“10-4 Dispatch. Going Code 3. ETA 6 minutes. Dispatch all units.” She called back, flicking on her lights as she leaned heavy on the gas out towards the Morgan farm. 

“10-4 and Haught, be careful.” 

*************** 

Three hours later, the Deputy found herself once again cursing the harsh hospital lights as she leaned against the nurses’ station, scribbling out paperwork and sipping on coffee strong enough to resuscitate a gorilla. Her adrenaline had long since faded and all she was running on at this point was a fierce obligation to duty and the desire to figure out just what the fuck had happened out at the Morgan Farm. 

Nicole had been the first to arrive, drawing her glock and securing the property quickly before attending the victim. She hadn’t known what to expect when she was racing out to the Morgan farm, her mind filing through gun-shot wound protocols and stand-off procedure, but it certainly wasn’t an unconscious young woman in blood-stained clothing, wrapped in a wool blanket and inexplicably abandoned on the front porch of the Morgan farmhouse. As she checked for injuries and gathered the woman in her arms, pulling her inside the home and yelling for the wide-eyed Morgan family to put down their guns and bring her another blanket, the woman’s eyes fluttered open, panic and confusion etched in her features. 

“It’s okay, I’m here to help. You’re safe.” Nicole assured her. 

“The eyes…” the victim stuttered out, her head falling heavy against Nicole’s shoulder as she fought to stay awake. “So black. So….dark.” She managed before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

The Deputy rolled the girl’s words around in her head now as she scribbled out a very rough outline of facts, knowing full well this was likely the tip of the iceberg in the case. The Deputy had discovered through experience that there were two levels of weird shit in Purgatory. On one hand, you had the “great cow-tipping stand-off of 2017” type of weird shit that came with the territory of small town shenanigans. Then there was the whole paranormal, end of the world type of weird shit that she had come to expect just about as much as the other. She hadn’t hesitated to warn Nedley when he called to check in about her suspicions of this being some next level weird shit and they both agreed easily that he should maybe call the Black Badge Brigade to assist until they could be sure. 

‘Nicole!” 

Her head snapped up from her paperwork and she couldn’t help the small smile and sigh of relief when she looked up to see Waverly hurrying towards her, a stoic Dolls and grumpy Wynonna in tow. 

“Whatever you pulled me out of bed for at the ass-crack of dawn better be good or I swear to God I will not hesitate to insert my unnecessarily long gun up your-“ 

“Wynonna! Shut up and eat your donut.” Waverly silenced her, easily reading the exhaustion in the lines of Nicole’s half-hearted smile. The Deputy greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek before gathering her clipboard from the nurses’ station and leading the trio to a small private room, the type usually reserved for the gifting of bad news to families. 

“So what do we got, Haught?” Dolls started as the door clicked shut behind him. 

“Yes. Please enlighten us.” Wynonna echoed, flopping into a vinyl armchair as she shoved the last bite of her powdered donut into her mouth. Nicole ignored her sarcasm, running a hand through her hair again and flipping through her notes as she recounted the incident. 

“Just hear me out, okay, I’ve had a long ass night.” She retorted, purposefully meeting Wynonna’s eyes who clenched her lips in a firm line and nodded in acknowledgment before continuing. “So dispatch got a call just after 2:00 this morning of shots fired at the Morgan farm. I was first out and found the vic unconscious on the front porch wrapped up in a blanket. The Morgans say they were woken up by a bunch of gunshots right outside the house. When they looked outside and saw her on the porch, they called it in. No one saw anything else and whoever it was, was long gone by the time I got there. I cleared the property, there was no one else there.” 

“The victim. Is she okay? Was she shot?” Waverly asked. 

“No, she wasn’t shot. ID’d her as 21 year old Alicia Hays. She has some blunt force trauma to her head that required some stitches and some grab bruising on her arms, but otherwise, she’ll be okay.” 

“So how did she get way out to the Morgan Farm?” Wynonna queried, her interest peaked. 

“Great question. None of this makes sense. The doctor found a significant dose of Rohypnol in her system. Between that and her injuries there’s no way she walked and I didn’t find any tire tracks or anything at the farm.” 

“Wait, Rohypnol like the date rape drug?” Waverly interjected. 

"Yea, like the traces of Rohypnol Jeremy found in Sarah Reynolds’ body a few weeks ago.” Dolls answered, running a hand along his chin. “That’s why you called us in. You think it’s related.” 

Nicole nodded in response. “That’s not all though.” She added. “When I picked her up to move her inside, she woke up for just a second. She- She said something about black eyes. Dark eyes.” The group fell silent at the admission, nodding in silent acceptance at the obvious implication. 

“Did she say anything else?” Dolls queried. 

“No, she passed out again. I haven’t been able to interview her yet. She woke up just a little bit ago and I figured I’d wait for you guys.” Dolls nodded in understanding, a small smile to his face as he clapped her on the shoulder. 

“Let’s get to it then.”


	6. Waltzing With the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy readers! I hope you all are enjoying Season 3! I know it's been quite the emotional journey already. So, just to clarify if you haven't picked it up already, I wrote this to directly follow Season 2. Like, it starts as the helicopter with Alice is leaving. Obviously, this is going to split from the storyline some as there is no way for me to know what is coming, but I guess you could see this as a kind of go between before the start of Season 3. I should note that Dolls will not die in my story-line as I can only handle so much heart-break. As always, comments are always appreciated!

Tall, looming branches caught the bright light of the moon, casting long shadows on the cold ground as the horse and his rider steadily made their way through the trees. They rode in silence, the only sounds coming from wisps of wind pulling along the clouds of hot breath from labored breathing of the muscled stallion, and the creaking of the taut ropes wrapped around the saddle horn and dragging their loads along behind them. 

She stared ahead, a dark hat casting shadows on the purpose etched into the smooth planes of her face, covered in part by a black mask perfectly molded around her eyes to her brow and hugging the sharp edges of her cheekbones. The high tilt of her chin and tautness in her broad shoulders betrayed no signs of weakness, even as a cold wind shook the trees and whipped her long black duster around her. She didn’t look back as the two revenants started to stir, the bullet holes in their heads pulsing even as they blinked their eyes open, realization dawning on them as they choked on thick gags wrapped firmly in their mouths. They strained against the irons bracketing their wrists and the rope bound tight around their legs uselessly as they were drug unceremoniously through the dirt and rock. She paid no mind to their muffled cries as she crossed the invisible boundary, dragging them another 30 feet before halting her companion in front of a thick pine tree. She showed no hesitation, even as they begged, loosing the ropes from her saddle horn and throwing them over a thick jutting branch before reattaching them and spurring her mount forward, hoisting the agonized demons into the air by their bound feet. She took her time tying the rope off on the nearest tree, studying the pair as they hung side by side, burning slowly, tears and sweat mixing with the dirtied blood from their bullet wounds as they dripped down their overturned faces and fell to the ground in silence. Her hardened features and dark eyes betrayed no pity for the writhing pair, even as they begged in muffled gasps, offering whatever she wanted in exchange for mercy. Her eyes narrowed at the word, prompting her to move forward, drawing her buck-knife to pry the gag from between the offending demon’s lips. 

“You dare ask for mercy?” she queried coldly, disbelief thick on her tongue. The demons nodded their heads frantically in response, eyes wide in desperation as their bodies convulsed in pain. 

“Ple-ple-please.” The un-gagged one sputtered, a long groan rising from his throat as his skin hissed and twitched. “Any-anything you want! We can get you whatever you want!” 

“I had what I wanted.” She spat, gritting her teeth to contain the rage dripping from every word as she leaned in closer to the pair. “You stole it. You are nothing but cowards and so you will hang like cowards, and your only mercy will come when the heir sends you back into the hell-fire from which you crawled.” They roared in equal parts agony and rage as she stuffed the gag back into the revenant’s mouth, roughly patting them each on the cheek as she straightened to her full height. 

“Oh. One more thing.” She added, dropping her voice to almost a whisper as she met their fiery eyes. “May you suffer in the knowledge that yet again a Holliday and an Earp have put you in the ground.” She winked as their eyes widened in realization, fiery orbs blazing as their bodies bucked uselessly against their restraints. The rider never looked back as she hoisted herself into the saddle, spurring off into the darkness as their stifled anguish pierced the night. 

******** 

The steady beeping of the heartrate monitor seemed almost deafening in the silence of the sterile hospital room. Nicole pulled a chair up to the edge of the broken woman’s bed, placing a comforting hand on her arm as she gently introduced herself and Dolls, leaving the Earp sisters to observe from the doorway. As much as her mind raced to piece together what little facts they had, in that moment, all Nicole could think about was how small this girl seemed with her exhausted eyes and bandaged head. Her raw and reddened hands shook as she fidgeted with the starchy hospital blanket and the Deputy could easily read the fear emanating from her in waves. 

From the doorway, Waverly couldn’t help but to admire the way that Nicole responded to the girl, using a gentle tone and even gentler eyes to ease the girl into conversation while at the same time positioning her body in such a way that offered a barrier between her and the dangers of the outside world. It took only a few minutes of small talk for the girl to relax, sinking back into the sheets of her hospital bed as she answered questions the best that she could. In this way, they learned that she had been living with her aunt and uncle in Purgatory for only a week and was supposed to start her job sorting mail at the post office on Monday. When the simple questions ran out, Nicole leaned forward in her seat, meeting soft brown eyes with her own. 

“Alicia, I know this is hard but I need you to tell me everything you remember about last night.” The brown-haired girl took a deep breath, gingerly pushing long brown locks of hair behind her ears. 

“I-I don’t remember much of anything. Honestly. I-I went to Shorty’s.” she stuttered, swallowing hard. “Uncle Reamus said everyone goes there on the weekends. I-I just wanted to get out and meet some people.” 

“Sure. It’s a popular place to be. What else do you remember about Shorty’s? Who did you hang out with?” Nicole asked, her tone light. 

“Um, lots of people. I talked with Ashlynn for a bit, she got me the job at the post office, and then Steve and Allen, they know my uncle.” Nicole nodded in encouragement as she jotted down names in her small notepad. “I played a game of pool and some darts with this guy named Champ until he started asking if I wanted to “ride his bull”.” She added with a roll of her eyes, using her fingers for the quotation marks. Nicole couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips when she heard Waverly scoff from the doorway along with a muttered “Unbelievable.” 

“Good. Who else Alicia? Do you remember how much you had to drink? Where you got your drinks from?” 

“I didn’t drink that much. I had two beers, ordered them myself. Um- then something fruity sent from the bar when I was playing darts. I think it was from one of Champ’s friends or something. I-I don’t know. I don’t think I finished it. I- I remember feeling like I needed to slow down….like I shouldn’t be that drunk yet.” She added, her voice shaking as the pieces started to fall together in her mind. “I should have known. I can’t believe I was so stupid!” she cried, tears breaking from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 

“Hey, hey, listen to me. Alicia, look at me.” Nicole responded handing the girl a tissue and ducking her head down to meet her eyes again. “This was NOT your fault. Okay? You did NOTHING wrong.” The teary-eyed girl sniffled and nodded her head, clutching the tissue in her hand. 

“Can you tell us anything else, Alicia? Think really hard to the last thing you remember.” Dolls cut in gently. Alicia took a deep breath before answering. 

“A fight broke out across the bar I think. It’s all fuzzy. I can’t- I don’t know-“ She rambled, clearly struggling. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, it’s okay.” Dolls interjected, bringing her back down again. “Let’s try something, okay?” he added, waiting for her nod of consent before continuing. “I want you to close your eyes and take three really deep breaths. Can you do that for me?” He waited for her to finish and dropped his voice to a low and soothing tone. “Now focus the best you can on last night. Visualize it in your mind step by step. It doesn’t have to make sense. It’s okay if it doesn’t.” The girl nodded as she breathed deeply, her eyes flickering behind closed lids in concentration. 

“The fight broke out by the bar. There was yelling and glass breaking.” 

“Ok good, what else?” Dolls pressed gently. 

“Everything is fuzzy. Like when you’re really drunk and can’t pin down what’s going on. There’s hands on my shoulders, pressing me towards the door. A man’s voice telling me we need to get out of there. To get to safety. I-I knew it didn’t feel right. I think I tried to fight when we got outside the building. I tried to pull away but everything went dark.” Alicia’s hands gingerly rose to touch the bandage on her head, her eyes flicking open to look at the pair. “I think they knocked me out.” 

“They?” Nicole questioned. “There was more than one?” The girl nodded meekly in response. 

“Why do you think there was more than one? Take us back.” Dolls added. Alicia nodded in agreement, closing her eyes again. “Think about what you felt. What you heard. What you smelled.” 

“I-I think I was lying in a back seat. It smelled like stale cigarettes and musty, old upholstery. I heard two voices. Men. They were laughing. It’s in and out, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Take your time. You’re doing great.” Dolls soothed. “As much as you can remember will help us. Even if it seems small.” 

“Ok, um, I could hear the car driving. It was loud. Like a truck. There was a loud bang. Everything jerked. I think I hit my head against the door when it jerked. Like a swerve I think. They got out of the truck. I felt the doors slam. I couldn’t keep my eyes open.” She paused momentarily, clenching her eyes shut. “Then cold. I remember it being cold again, like outside. But it was also warm.” 

“Good. Tell me what you felt again. What you heard. What you smelled.” Dolls pressed. 

“Strong arms. I could feel the sway of strong arms. Breathing….and a strong heartbeat. I-I was being carried I think. I can feel the heartbeat against me. It was steady.” She breathed deeply, as if inhaling the scent again. “They smelled good. Warm. Like leather and hay and steely…like gunpowder maybe?” She paused again, swallowing hard as her eyes flew open. “I remember the eyes. I looked up into their eyes. They-they were dark. Surrounded by night.” She inhaled deeply, a shiver running through her. “Then nothing. The next thing I remember is feeling so cold again and police lights and-and you.” She finished, nudging her head towards Nicole. The Deputy gave her a soft, reassuring smile as she stood from her chair, thanking the girl again before following Dolls out the door. The girl watched them go, tears in her eyes as she flopped back against her hospital bed with a sigh. It didn’t take long for her to find sleep and when she did, she dreamed of strong, swaying arms and dark, dark eyes. 

********************** 

By the time the heir and her squad reached the Municipal building later that morning, they were running on their last leg. They had scoured over the Morgan farm, confirming Nicole’s account in the light of day. They had pondered over the fact that there were no signs of a gunfight; no bullet holes or shell casings, and no sign that the farm had been vandalized or targeted. There were no tire-tracks and the general muddiness and runabout of the farms’ animals made discerning any identifiable footprints nigh impossible. Their minds ran rampant with the possibilities, turning over the pieces of the puzzle in their head. 

It was in weary, contemplative silence that they plodded down the hallway towards the Black Badge office. Nicole, eyes rimmed with exhaustion and fingers stained blue from the ball-point pen used to tediously fill out the mountain of reports the night had generated, had insisted on accompanying them to help put together a timeline, despite Waverly’s protests and subsequently futile attempts at bribing her to go home and get some rest. Their progress was halted suddenly just as they reached the door as Dolls shot his hand out to block Waverly’s progress forward just as his other unholstered the gun at his hip and pointed it towards the slightly ajar office door. Doc, Nicole, and Wynonna quickly followed, pulling their weapons from their belts as they shared a knowing look. The only key-holders to the office were themselves and Jeremy, who they knew to be currently in Doc’s basement synthesizing some more of his dragon drugs. Dolls silently thumbed over the brass handle of the door, noting the miniscule indentation in the door-jam proving that the door had been forced open, though he noted that whoever did it, knew what they were doing. In one quick movement, the group stormed into the office, clearing it quickly as they simultaneously took in their surroundings. 

“What the hell?” Wynonna questioned aloud as they looked around. Nothing appeared to be touched. Waverly’s research and paperwork were still neatly piled and organized, their safe and armory untouched, and even Jeremy’s labs and meticulous experiments still appeared to be in order. Wynonna released a sigh of relief as she checked the donut box and found it to be exactly as she had left it. 

Nicole quickly picked up the receiver to the landline and dialed the Sheriff Department’s front desk extension. A few murmured lines and a frustrated groan as she hung up. “Lonnie’s been on desk duty since this morning. Didn’t see or hear anything coming from this way.” She explained, shaking her head. “God, he’s useless. Why would anybody break in here?” she questioned. 

“Guys.” Waverly interjected, eyes floating to the map board that covered a large portion of the center wall, the Ghost River Triangle still outlined in string and pushpins. 

"I have not the foggiest idea.” Doc answered. “Who else would even know what this particular section of building is used for?” 

“Guys.” 

“No one should.” Wynonna cut in. “Well other than Nedley, and we all know he’d rather suck a-“ 

“GUYS!” Waverly demanded loudly, their heads whipping at once to where she was pointing at the map, a small knife pinning a scrap of paper to a spot on the map in the Western Slope area, just outside the lines of the Ghost River Triangle. “Malum delende est.” Wynonna read aloud as she pulled the knife and paper from the board, the three words scrawled in black ink. 

“Evil must be destroyed.” Waverly translated, not missing how Dolls’ brow furrowed in thought at the phrase. 

“Ok, so what in tarnation is that supposed to mean?” Doc voiced following a beat of silence. 

“I don’t know, someone taunting us?” Wynonna answered, clearly over the thought of playing games. 

“No, no, I think it’s a message.” Waverly cut in excitedly, running her fingers over the small hole in the map where the knife point had been driven in. “Look, the knife-point marks a spot just over the line near the Western slope.” She explained, drawing a finger to the twined line and then over just a few inches on the map. “THIS is where the Morgan Farm is and THIS is where my Jeep broke down and Sarah Reynolds’ body was found.” She continued sliding her finger to an area not far from the point. “I think whoever they are, they’re trying to show us something.” 

“Or lure us somewhere.” Wynonna answered, pulling her sister into her side. “Have I told you that you’re a genius lately?” she added, kissing the top of her head and ruffling her hair. Waverly couldn’t help the blush that littered her cheeks or the smile that stretched all the way to her eyes as Dolls nodded, formulating a plan in his head. 

“It’s certainly worth looking into.” He agreed. “Wynonna, Doc, you’re with me. We’ll head out to the location and check it out. Waverly, I need you to put a rough outline together regarding everything we know about Sarah Reynolds and Alicia Hays. Haught, you really should go home and get some rest.” 

“She will.” Waverly answered as Nicole started to protest. She was silenced by the deep yawn breaking from her chest and she simply nodded in resignation. 

“Good. When you’ve had a couple hours, come in and set a pair of fresh eyes on Waverly’s timeline. Hopefully, we’ll have a little more info by then.” They all nodded in agreement as they parted to ready themselves. 

****************** 

They could hear the muffled howling echoing through the trees as soon as they stepped from the dark SUV near the spot that had been marked. They drew their weapons as they followed the gut-wrenching screams into a clearing not far from what they were sure was the invisible boundary of the Ghost River Triangle. Their suspicions were confirmed as they witnessed the horror of hell on Earth for two very unfortunate revenants, strung up by their feet like stuck pigs. Their skin was bubbled and peeling in large swatches, still sweltering under the heat of their punishment as the smoke rose off their bodies in waves. 

“Who the hell did you piss off?” Wynonna questioned, her lips curling in disgust as the revenants groaned and held out their chained hands with what little strength they possessed. 

“Do you recognize them?” Dolls asked as Doc pulled his buck-knife from his belt, stepping towards the pair and cutting through flesh and cloth to allow one to speak. 

“I am afraid I do not.” He answered as the demons gasped. “Though their current condition would make it hard to recognize any one I reckon.” 

“What’s your name, Rev-head?” Wynonna questioned as she nudged one with her peace-maker. “Tell me who did this to you and I’ll put you both out of your misery.” 

“I wo-won’t give an Ear-Earp or a Holl-Holliday a d-d-damn thing.” The demon sputtered, hissing and wriggling as it shifted its gaze between Doc and Wynonna. It was then that Wynonna noticed the bullet-holes between both of the demons’ eyes. 

“Suit yourself.” She replied, pushing the barrel of peacemaker against the bullet-hole, causing the demon to cry out as it torched his already blistering skin. “Make your peace, asshole.” 

Two shots echoed through the trees and silenced the howling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to comment if you have any questions/concerns/randomness. 
> 
> ****I was asked by several people who screened this who I would envision playing Jessie and Willow if they were in the show. I get it, they're completely new characters that are hard to fully envision. When I picture Jess, I picture Missy Peregrym. When I think of Willow, I picture Elise Bauman. So yea, if I had to cast, that's probably who I would pick. I hope they stand as characters on their own, but I get that some people like to envision specifically.


End file.
